Two Hells, Two Heavens
by Nicci06
Summary: Bella's raped; who will be there to help her through this horrible time in her life? What happens when her rapist realizes the consequences of what he's done? B/J AH
1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the dorm room that I share with my twin sister Alice, I noticed she wasn't back yet. I ran to my closet and rifled through it quickly, only to reaffirm that I had no idea what I was doing. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bells," rang Alice's voice.

"Alice!"

"There's the perfect outfit hanging up in the back of your closet. The shoes are directly underneath. I'll be there in about 15 minutes, and then I'll do your makeup and hair," she said calmly. I love my sister, and I told her so.

"Okay, but hurry! He's picking me up in about an hour."

I ran back into the walk-in closet that we shared, and pulled out the outfit Alice had told me about. It was a navy blue dress, long and sleek. The shoes were silver, with a small heal. I loved my sister even more in this moment. I put the dress on as fast as I could, and decided to wait to put the shoes on. No need to kill my feet before the night even starts!

Tonight was the night of my two year anniversary with my boyfriend, Edward. He had told me yesterday that he had a surprise for me, and to dress very nicely. He wouldn't tell me anything more, though. I heard light footsteps running toward my room, and threw open the door just in time for Alice to fly through the doorway.

"I'm here, never fear!" she called. I hugged her quickly, and she got to work. By the time she was done, it was 6:40 and I had about 5 minutes before Edward came. I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my bag, which held almost nothing except my phone, my wallet, and some lip gloss.

I checked myself in the mirror once more as I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, only to be greeted by Edward holding a single red rose. I took it and put it in a vase, kissing him hello. We walked out to the car, and he held the door for me as I got in.

"You look beautiful," said Edward, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove.

"Thanks." I blushed, my signature trademark. I blush at the smallest of things; a compliment, when I trip over my feet, even when I get a kiss on the cheek.

We arrived at the restaurant, and I squealed out loud. It wasn't that fancy of a place, but the food was phenomenal. The restaurant was named Red Rose, and it had the best Italian food in the world (or at least the little of the world that I've seen).

When we walked in, the hostess ogled Edward for a good minute, until I cleared my throat. Edward chuckled as she seemed to wake up, and asked for a private table for two. She walked us to a corner of the restaurant, and informed us that our waitress would be with us in a moment.

After we ordered and received our drinks, I felt my purse vibrate.

"Excuse me," I apologized to Edward. He nodded understandingly, and I reached to pull out my phone. As I opened it to turn it off, I noticed I had a text from Alice.

We ate our food, and the waitress left her number on the back of the receipt. I wasn't surprised; in fact, I would have been shocked if she hadn't. Edward and I weren't ever able to go out without someone trying to give him her number. I had long since gotten over it.

As we got back into the car, Edward glanced at me.

"My roommate is gone for the night," he said quietly. My eyes widened in anticipation. Although we still hadn't had sex, I loved to spend hours making out with him. I'd asked him often if he was okay with me not being ready for that step, and he'd always told me he would wait forever.

We pulled up to his dorm, and walked in. As Edward opened the door, I noticed that although the lights were off, there was a soft glow. I squealed again as I realized that he had placed candles all around the room for a romantic setting. We settled on the couch and put a romantic movie on for background noise.

As we kissed, I noticed his hands seemed to be wandering more than usual. His kisses seemed a bit desperate, as well. He slid his hand up my thigh, and I moaned into his mouth. Once he reached mid-thigh, I waited for him to stop but he didn't. He kept going higher, and when he reached the edge of my thong, I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing," he replied innocently. I looked at his face for a moment.

"Can you please keep your hands a little further away from that area? I'm still not ready."

A groan of frustration slipped from his mouth, and he pulled back.

"We've been dating for two years, Bells," he said. "Don't you think it's time I was rewarded for my patience?"

My heart began beating faster, but instead of excitement, it was out of fear. I didn't want him to be angry with me, especially not on our anniversary.

"What if…what if I…you know," I trailed off and looked at the bulge in his jeans. I tentatively reached out a finger to touch it, trying to convey what I was thinking.

Edward's eyes widened. "You want to jack me off?"

I nodded shyly, hoping it would be enough.

"No," he said. "I want the real thing. I haven't been waiting two years to get just your hand." He reached up and ripped off my thong before I realized what he was doing, and I cried out.

"Shut up," he told me quietly. "Don't even think about screaming. You know you want this as much as I do." I nodded shakily, trying to stop the tears that were forming.

Edward shoved the dress up and yanked his pants and boxers off. He maneuvered his body so he was laying over me, and stroked his cock once. He found my entrance, and I closed my eyes tightly.

He shoved in with one long stroke, and didn't bother stopping. I let a sob out. The pain was so bad. It felt like I was being ripped in half, and there was a burning sensation. He finished in three minutes, and I was never more grateful. I curled up into a ball on the couch, feeling the liquid seeping down my leg.

"Get up," he demanded. I looked at him, confused, tears running down my face.

"Get up!" he said again. "I'm not having you leak all over my couch. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself off. You can let yourself out." I nodded and did as he said. As I made my way toward his door, I heard him clear his throat.

"Oh, and Bella," he began. "If anyone asks, it was consensual." I nodded again, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put my A/N on the first chapter, so bear with me cuz I'm very new at this! (lol)**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

By the time I got back to my dorm room, it was almost ten. I opened the door and peeked in, looking for Alice. When I saw her sleeping on the couch with the T.V. on, I breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the sound of the door closing woke her up.

"Bella?" she said groggily. I stayed silent, unable to speak. I hadn't spoken since before the…incident.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked again. I just walked in front of the television, making my way over to my bed. I stripped off the dress, not caring that I was naked, and grabbed a pair of pajamas. After my shower, I went over to my bed only to find Alice sitting there, waiting for me.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. I knew I wouldn't have to tell her, that she would just know. I didn't know if it was because we were twins, or because we were so close, but we had always just known things about each other.

"Bells…I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it, okay?" I nodded, and hugged her as hard as I could. She wiped the fresh tears off my face and tucked me in. I briefly felt lips on my forehead before I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"Bella!" The sound of my best friend Jake's voice pulled me out of my nightmare. I realized I was sweating, and tears were pouring down my face.

"Damn, girl. What's got you so worked up that you're screaming like you're getting raped?" At the mention of rape, I flinched, and I sought out my sister. Jake's eyes narrowed at me, then widened in recognition.

"Alice!" he roared. _I never knew a gay man could yell with such a deep voice_, I mused, trying to keep my mind off of what was sure to come. My pixie twin came running into our room with a terrified look on her face, not quite as graceful as she usually is. When she saw that I was awake, she immediately came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay Bells," she soothed. I returned the hug, holding on as if she were my lifeline.

"Alice, what happened to Bella?" asked Jake, as calmly as he could. She looked up at him, face etched in worry.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, looking down at me shaking in her arms. "She hasn't spoken to me yet, which is why I called and asked you to come over."

I felt the bed indent, and Jake's strong arms wrapped around us both. I whimpered at the sudden memory of _his_ hands, _his _arms doing the same thing. He pulled back as if stung. He looked it, too.

I gazed up into Jake's face with tears pooling in my eyes, imploring him to forgive me for being scared. It wasn't his fault, I knew that. I just didn't know how to make him understand that. Suddenly I wrenched myself out of Alice's arms and threw myself into Jake's lap. As he held me, I unleashed the tears that I had been holding in since last night, sobbing uncontrollably. When I finally calmed down, I realized he had been whispering words of comfort in my ear. I looked at my sister and saw tears streaming down her own face, sympathy for what I had gone through. I knew she knew, but I didn't think I would ever be able to say it out loud.

"Should I call Emmett?" she asked me quietly. I shook my head. Emmett was our big brother, and was fiercely protective of us. I knew if Emmett found out, he would kill the bastard, and the last thing I needed was my big brother in jail.

Jake hugged me tightly, then sat me on the bed next to Alice.

"I'm going out for ice cream," he said. "You want Half Baked and Phish Food, right?" We nodded, and a small smile graced my lips.

_7 weeks later_

I sat on my bed, studying the calendar I had pulled off the wall. _This can't be happening_, I told myself. _It's a mistake, you just forgot about your last one_. I counted the days on the calendar again, and looked up at my sister sitting on her bed.

"Alice?" I whispered hesitantly. It was the first word I had spoken since the incident.

"I gotta go, my sister needs me, bye," she said to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"What's up sweetie?" she asked.

"Alice," I said again, a bit louder this time. "I think I need a pregnancy test."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, being the noobs we are, we realize that some of you might be a little confused about ages. So here goes: Emmett is 24, Alice and Bella are 20, Edward and Jasper are 21, and Rosalie is 23. Alice and Bella are fraternal twins and Emmett is their older brother. Edward and Rosalie are brother and sister. Emmett and Rosalie are dating, Bella and Edward **_**were**_** dating, and Alice and Jasper are both single. There will be no A/J in this story!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

"Alice, I think I need a pregnancy test." I kept my eyes down as I spoke, as if hoping the words wouldn't be true if I didn't make eye contact with my sister. I heard a gasp.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded slowly, still staring at the calendar. When she stayed silent, I looked up and saw her reading the calendar as well.

"Alli?" I asked quietly. "Could you get me one, please?"

"Of course, Bells!" she exclaimed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, and you know I'll be with you every step of the way. Right?"

"Right," I agreed. As soon as she walked out the door, I called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake," I said.

"Bella?!"

"Yep," I confirmed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date, why?"

"No reason. I just…look I don't really want to answer any questions right yet but I need to get my mind off of something so can you just make small talk with me for now?" I asked him in a rush.

"Of course Bells. So, got any plans for your birthday?" I could almost see him wriggling his eyebrows at me. He knows how much I hate my birthday. I love the gifts part, but I despise being the center of attention.

"Hell no, Jake," I laughed. "I'm _hoping_ I can just get people to mail their gifts in, and then write out thank you cards after."

"You know that's not going to happen," he chuckled. "Especially with Alice as your twin." I made a noise of displeased agreement, and then heard the door open.

"I gotta go Jake, but thanks. I appreciate everything you've done for me." He had been my rock when Alice was busy, despite the fact that I wouldn't tell either of them what happened.

"No problem, you know that. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Sure thing." We hung up after saying our goodbyes and I hesitantly took the paper bag out of Alice's hands.

"You want me to come with you?" I shook my head no, and headed for the bathroom. After I had successfully peed on both of the sticks, I set them on the counter and left, checking my watch. Two minutes. Two minutes had never seemed to take so long. When the time was up, I glanced at Alice.

"Would you…" I trailed off, not knowing how to ask my sister what I wanted. Thankfully, she knew.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She got up and brought both sticks out with an odd expression on her face.

"What do they say?" I asked.

"Sweetie…"

"Oh God," I cried. "It's positive, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Alice slowly. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I thought of Edward, of his face when he defiled me. I thought of all the wonderful dates we had been on. I thought of his beautiful words, and the way he made me feel so loved. And I thought of his cold goodbye, after he had taken the most precious thing I had, without me offering it to him.

"I'm keeping it," I told her. "But I'm not telling _him_." She nodded; a mixture of relief and apprehension on her face. I knew she knew I would never have an abortion, but I also knew she was thinking of how we, or specifically I, could raise a child. We didn't have much money.

Edward came from old money. He could afford child support, but I didn't want to risk him wanting to see my child. Or worse — wanting custody.

"Alli," I said as a new problem dawned on me. "I can't live in the dorms with a child. Will you get an apartment with me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Let me just figure out what I've got for money…" she trailed off, looking for her purse. After we had pooled all of our resources together, we had about two thousand dollars.

"Should we ask Emmett for help?" she asked me.

"I think we're going to have to," I said. "I didn't want to get him involved, but he deserves to know his niece or nephew. And I'm not about to ask him for money, without telling him he's going to be an uncle." Alice nodded, and we left together to find Emmett and go apartment hunting.

As we pulled up to the front of Emmett's apartment building, I felt a wave of remorse for not being better at keeping in touch with him. I vowed to myself that I would call him and hang out with him more often.

Just before we knocked on the door, it flew open.

"Twisters!" our favorite big brother hollered. He called us Twisters for "Twin Sisters". Is it original? No. Do we love it? Yes.

"Hi Em!" we giggled. Whenever we saw Emmett, we were reduced to little girls again. He was such a big teddy bear of a guy, always full of love for everyone and never serious. His girlfriend Rosalie was a bit of a bitch, albeit a gorgeous bitch. She never really said anything to us, good or bad. I always assumed that the only reason she didn't flat out despise us is because she wanted to stay in Emmett's good graces. Everybody knew that if you didn't like his sisters, you were nothing to him. Luckily for us, she didn't appear to be home.

"So what brings my best little sisters to my house today?" boomed Emmett. We rolled our eyes. Best little sisters…more like _only_ little sisters. Grinning, we hugged him.

"Can't a couple of girls stop by and see their big brother every now and then?" asked Alice with a little pout.

"Well of course they can, but my little sisters never do," teased Emmett.

"Sorry Em!" we cried.

"We've just been so busy with school and this year is a lot more work and our professors are awful to us and—" Alice was cut off by Emmett's booming laughter.

"Calm down, little girl," he grinned. "I was only teasing. But seriously, do you guys need something? I was actually heading out to check out a potential job." Emmett was a construction worker, a freelancer. He did small jobs such as repairing roofs or building small additions onto houses, as well as making furniture.

"No, it's okay. Go ahead, and we'll talk to you later." I told him.

"But—" I shot Alice a glare, effectively silencing her.

"Are you sure? I can reschedule if you really need me to." Emmett was always willing to put us first, before anything else. No wonder we loved him so much. Our parents had never really been close to us, preferring their own lives without children and Emmett had pretty much raised us.

"Yea—" I glared at Alice again, silently begging her to _shut the hell up_!

"We're sure," I interrupted. "Give us a call when you have some free time, okay?"

He locked his door and walked us out to the car. After giving Alice a hug, he pulled me in and whispered in my ear.

"I know something's up, and I plan on finding out what it is. I'm assuming it's not imperative, which is the only reason I'm leaving right now. You promise to tell me later?" I nodded, squeezing him extra hard.

"I promise, Em." We waved goodbye and got back into the car.

"Why did you let him go?" Alice whined.

"Alli," I sighed, "If we're going to ask him for money, he needs to have some before he can give us any."

"Oh, right." She nodded thoughtfully. "So where to now?"

"Apartment hunting. We'll need at least 3 bedrooms, one for each of us and one for the baby." She nodded again, putting the car in drive.

After looking at apartments we could afford, but were too run-down; and apartments that were out of our price range, but were gorgeous, we had all but given up.

"Okay, let's check out one more and then go home," I said wearily. We pulled up to the last building that we were going to check out. It seemed okay from the outside, but who knew what it looked like on the inside. As we got out of the car, we saw someone standing at the mailbox. He was tall, about 6'2", and had wavy blonde hair. He had cowboy boots and a Stetson on his head, with a button down shirt tucked into his jeans.

"Oh, look. A cowboy, Bells!" Alice nudged me, and the stranger turned around. I froze.

**A/N: 86 hits, and 3 reviews…come on people, leave some love! Or even some hate! Just leave something! (lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to cindysark for being our first reviewer; KG Wulf for loving Gay Jake and Cowboys ^_^; and SinShu for advertising for us!**

**PS This is our last update unless we get more reviews…we wanted at least 10 reviews per chapter…so now we would like 40 reviews before we post chapter 5!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

"Oh, look. A cowboy, Bells!" Alice nudged me, and the stranger turned around. I froze.

"Oh my god! Bella, we know that cowboy!" she squealed, her voice carrying over the parking lot. If I had any hope that this particular cowboy hadn't heard her, it was squashed when a woman at the other end of the parking lot turned and stared. Luckily, I was just as excited as Alice.

"Jonathon Whitlock," I said out loud in wonder. "How the hell have you been?" Jon was our best friend since his family (sans his older brother) moved here in 5th grade. On his first day of school, we had rescued him from the clutches of the skankiest girls. Since then the three of us have been inseparable, and Emmett even used to hang with us at times. Jon had told us stories about his brother, who was older by a year. He had chosen to stay in Texas with their grandfather when Jon's parents decided to move north. Jon had been given a choice too, but despite his desire to be near his brother he had come with his parents.

At our high school graduation, Jon had come up to us and said his goodbyes. He was leaving directly after the ceremony, and going to Texas to be in college with his brother. We had kept in touch, emailing and IMing often, but we missed him like hell.

"Bella? Alice?" Jon's voice drew me out of my thoughts, and I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Alice had done the same, but thankfully, Jon was prepared (and buff). He swung us around and then released us, setting us gently on the ground.

"We missed you!" squealed Alice, rocking on the balls of her feet. Jon took one hand and rested it on her shoulder, and she immediately stopped.

"Thank you," I sighed. "She's been like this all day." He chuckled, stepping back to face us.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" he asked in his slow drawl.

"More like what are _you_ doing here?" Alice exclaimed. I elbowed her, grinning at Jon.

"We came to see if there were any openings here. Alli and I are looking for our own apartment," I told him.

"Well that's funny. My brother and I just got an apartment here, too. Maybe we'll be neighbors!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, but I was intrigued. I had never met his brother, but the way Jon described him made him seem like a distant jackass. He had never come up for any of Jon's birthdays or Christmases, and every summer had Jon going to Texas instead of his brother coming up here. I wasn't sure if there was a reason for any of that, but for all I knew he was just a dick.

After realizing that it was close to 4:30, we bid Jon farewell and headed for the office building. He had extended an open invite for us and Emmett, but I wasn't sure I could go over there without being a bitch to his brother.

Alice and I walked through the office door and headed around the corner. We approached an open doorway, and saw a short black woman sitting behind a desk. She had freckles all over her face, and was missing two front teeth. She seemed nice enough, I decided when she spoke.

"What can I do for you?" she asked; her voice deep but friendly.

"We were wondering if you have any three bedroom openings," I informed her. "My sister and I are in college, but we need a place to stay off campus since I'm pregnant."

"I do, and congratulations," said the lady, smiling at me. I smiled back, and took the form she handed me. After skimming through it, I gave it to Alice to put in her purse.

"Can we look at one?" asked Alice. The lady (Marsha) nodded, and headed us outside. We drove up to the building, walking in after Marsha unlocked the door for us. Luckily, the apartment was on the first floor.

As we entered the apartment, I fell in love with it. The kitchen was a little small, but it could easily fit Alice and me. The living room was spacious, and two of the bedrooms had walk-in closets. The bathroom was a lot bigger than we were used to, and there was even a half bath at the other end of the apartment. Alice, of course, was already twirling around running design plans through her head and picking out her room. True to her word, she came out of the second biggest bedroom, grinning.

"I'll let you have the bigger room," she told me, "but I want to paint all the rooms, including the nursery!" I nodded wearily.

"I'll agree on one condition," I said. She looked at me, eyes wide. "I get to give the final OK before you paint my room or the nursery." Squealing, Alice ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. Marsha laughed at us, stating that we were "adorable". I grimaced inwardly.

"Do you know the Whitlocks?" I asked Marsha. She looked momentarily confused, until I mentioned there were two brothers.

"Yes, the Whitlock boys," she said. "They just moved in last week. They live in the next building, actually." She pointed to our right as we headed out the door. When we reached the office building again, we thanked her and asked her how much we would need to move in. She stated that we would need just one month's rent to move in; $1000.

I panicked on our way back to the car. "Alli, we've been working for a year, shouldn't we have more than just two thousand dollars?? That will only get us two months here, what if we can't come up with enough money to continue paying the rent?"

Alice shushed me and we got into the car. "We'll be fine, Bells," she said. "If worse comes to worst, we can always get Emmett to help us out. And maybe…" she trailed off, leaving me confused.

"Maybe what, Alice?"

"Well, maybe we can ask Mom and Dad for help," she said hesitantly. I had wanted nothing to do with our parents when we left for college, and they were all too happy to unknowingly agree. Despite the fact that they knew nothing of how I felt about them, they had yet to send a single email or make a single phone call.

"I guess we gotta do what we gotta do," I said glumly. "But that doesn't mean I gotta like it."

"I know," said Alice quietly. That was the last we spoke of them that night.

The next morning, we decided to pay a surprise visit to them. We took Alice's car, since out of the two of us they preferred her. At least, that's what I always thought despite Alice and Emmett's protests.

We knocked and waited. The door opened slowly, to reveal our father in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"What are you two doing here?" he said, surprised.

"We'd like to talk to you guys, Daddy," said my twin.

"Sure, sure. Come on in, I'll get your mother," he said giving Alice a hug and ruffling my hair. I shot Alice a shocked look at the fact that he had paid attention to me.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for our parents to come down. We greeted our mother when they entered, and sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, what is it you have to talk to us about?" asked our mother, Renee.

"Well," began Alice, "we want to move into an apartment together, but we need some help with bills. We would pay you back every penny, even interest."

"Why do you want to leave the dorms?" Charlie interrupted with a look of disgust.

"We have to," I said quietly.

"What's that? Speak up, kid," said Charlie.

"We—well I have to," I repeated. "Mom, Dad; I'm not sure how to say this to you but…I'm pregnant."

**A/N: So there ya have it…she finally tells her parents. Wonder what their reactions will be? Don't forget…40 reviews before we post chapter 5! *evil grins***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Only for M****igs4JasperWhitlock****, I meant to post this at 28, but there's something up with the site and I'm having trouble uploading the document…I owe a giant "thank you" to**** psyche001 for giving me a way to update! KG Wulf…there wasn't going to be much Jake in this fanfic, but for you we've decided to put more of him in! Keep an eye out…you never know when he'll show up!**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight._**

"Mom, Dad; I'm not sure how to say this to you but…I'm pregnant."

There was silence for a good minute, as my parents stared at me. When Alice cleared her throat, they glanced at each other and then to Alice.

"Did you know about this?" Renee asked Alice. She nodded.

"Who's the father?" asked Charlie. I gave Alice a scared look, pleading with her to explain to them.

"Actually," she began quietly, "Bella was raped."

"What?!" At least they were showing some type of normal emotion…right?

"Did you know the boy, Bella?" Charlie.

"Did you go to the authorities?" Renee.

"Do you need money to take care of it?" Char—wait _what?_

"What?" I repeated out loud.

"Well obviously you're not going to keep a product of rape. I mean, you're just a kid and with no father in the picture…" he trailed off as Alice gave me a horrified look.

"For your information, I _am_ keeping it," I told them. I saw tears in Renee's eyes, but at that moment I just didn't care. "You two—"

"Will you let us borrow some money, Daddy?" interrupted Alice.

"Hell no!" he thundered. "Why should I? I bet you went and got yourself knocked up just so you could get money from me." I stared, shocked.

"You know," stated Renee, "she could be lying. She's not showing or anything, so we don't really know, do we?"

"You two are not welcome in my life, or my child's life," I informed them, my voice shaky. "I was willing to let you be a part of your grandchild's life despite the way you've acted toward me, and even Alice. But not now; not after you've presumed I was _getting rid _of my child! Don't call, don't write, don't email. Oh, wait…I don't have to ask you not to; you don't do it anyways." With that I turned on my heel and stormed out, grabbing Alice's hand.

"Well at least now I can pretend that I'm still too young to be a grandmother," I heard Renee say.

When we got in the car, I let the tears flow. Alice wrapped her arms around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"We don't need them, Bells," she told me quietly. "We never have. They've never been there for us, so I don't know why I even thought they would be now. But it's okay, right? We'll go to Emmett, he'll help us. He's always been there for us, and you know he won't leave us now." She continued murmuring consoling words in my ear, as I cried for what had been lost so many years ago; but just now had made it final.

I sat back in my seat and grabbed some tissues, trying to make myself look decent. After blowing my nose and dabbing at my eyes, I gave up. Emmett would know I'd been crying anyways; he always had that ability when it came to me and Alice.

Alice drove slower than usual on the way to Emmett's house. I don't know if it was an attempt to make me feel better (I've never been fond of speeding, although Alice usually only does 5-10 over; Emmett does much more), or if it was to give me more time to look presentable. Either way, I was grateful, but 20 minutes later I was nervous again.

_What if Emmett has the same reaction Mom and Dad did?_

_What if he wants nothing to do with me, or my child?_

_What if he convinces Alice to disown me as well?_

"Stop worrying; Emmett and I will never leave you," Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't have to ask how she knew I was scared; it was obviously written all over my face.

As we made our way to Emmett's door, I concentrated on breathing. I knew it was highly unlikely, but I was still worried that Emmett would react badly. When he opened the door I took one look at his face and burst into tears.

"What the hell?" asked Emmett as he pulled me into his arms. "What happened?"

When all I did was cry harder, Alice tried to explain.

"It's just been a rough day, especially for Bella," she said. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," said Emmett. I felt his arm go around my back, as another one lifted me from under my knees. He carried me in and sat on the couch with me on his lap, and Alice shut the door behind us. We sat in his living room in the quiet, until my tears began to slow.

"Where's Rose?" asked Alice.

"Working," said Emmett. "She won't be back for at least another two hours." Alice nodded, and with a glance at my face for the OK to continue, she did.

"Emmett, we have something we need to tell you," she began. I scooted over on the couch to give him some room, knowing that he was going to be livid. He gave me an odd look, but let me go.

"Well, let's just start off by saying the reason that Bella was randomly crying…we just left Mom and Dad's house."

"What the hell?" said Emmett. "What did they do now?"

"We told them that Bella was pregnant, and they didn't react very well," Alice informed him. I knew she was half hoping that Emmett might have missed the "Bella's pregnant" part, even though she would have to tell him again if he did.

"Bella's what?!" he boomed. I cringed, expecting him to be pissed. "I'm going to be an uncle?" A slow grin spread over his face, before he realized what else Alice had said. "What did they say?"

"They pretty much disowned her…Dad asked if she needed money to 'take care of it'," she told him.

"That's sick," declared Emmett. "Do you need money to help with the pregnancy and raising it?" he asked me. I nodded hesitantly. "Are you keeping it? You know I won't think any less of you if you do want an abortion or if you want to give it up for adoption; but I'll be here to help you as much as I can if you want to keep it."

"We'll both be behind you every step of the way, I told you that," Alice added. I sniffled…damn hormones.

"Emmie," I said softly, sounding every bit the child I felt like. "Will you help Alice and me to get an apartment? I can't live on campus with a child…" I trailed off, feeling like a mooch.

"Of course I will! Why don't you guys move in here until we find you a place?" We agreed, thanking him with hugs. "So, who's the father? Oh it must be Edward, right?"

Suddenly I was uncomfortable. I glanced at Alice, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Emmett. "Did you guys break up or something? Does he know about the baby?"

"No," I growled. "And hopefully he never will," I added to myself.

"Em, I need you to promise me you'll stay calm when I tell you something, okay?" asked Alice.

His eyes narrowed, but he agreed.

"Edward raped Bella," she said simply, her eyes anywhere but Emmett's face. I stared at my sneakers, waiting for Emmett's reaction. When there was nothing but silence, I looked up at Emmett to see him counting softly backwards from 100, his face bright red. When he reached 30, he spoke.

"Can I kill him?"

"Yes," said Alice at the same time that I said "No".

"I just want to forget about him," I told them. "Please." They agreed, and we sat in comfortable silence.

"Why don't you guys go and start packing your stuff? I'll clean out the guest bedroom while you're gone," suggested Emmett. We agreed, and got ready to leave.

**EM POV**

As soon as my sisters left, I shut the door and pulled out my cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I need a favor."

_"Name, description, you know the drill."_

I told him what he needed.

"I want you to make it so he can't ever get it up again. Got it?"

_"Sure thing, Boss. Expect to hear about it by Tuesday."_

"Thanks."

On Tuesday, I'd rest. Until then, I won't be taking my eyes off my sisters.

**A/N: Oh my! :-) Who was Emmett talking to? To everyone who gives us a review, you'll get a sneak peek at Chapter 6! (Please leave a note at the bottom of your review, stating if you would like the beginning of the chapter, or my decision) PS if you didn't understand what Emmett was talking about, it will be explained in Chapter 6's author's note.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: At the end of chapter 5, we saw Emmett making a phone call. He was giving instructions to the person he was talking to; explaining that he wanted to make Edward suffer. In case you didn't know (and a few friends who read this actually didn't know), when Emmett says he doesn't want him to "get it up", he meant he doesn't want Edward to be able to maintain an erection. Harsh, but I'm sure you would be too if the dude raped your sister :-)**

**So sorry for the long A/N, there won't be another one at the bottom. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

**BPOV**

Alice and I went back to our dorm to pack our things. We stopped by our advisor's office to explain what was going on.

We didn't own many things, so we piled it all in the trunk of Alice's car and headed off to Emmett's apartment. When we got there, we grabbed our things and headed in. We stopped and dropped a few of our things on the floor as Alice reached up to knock on Emmett's door.

The door opened to reveal Rosalie; I wondered what it was going to be like, living with her. She smiled warmly at us, easing my fears. After setting our things in Emmett's guest room, we headed out to the kitchen. I figured if I was going to be staying here, the least I could do was make dinner for the four of us. Upon inspection of the fridge, however, I realized that Emmett's grocery shopping left a whole lot to be desired.

Alice and I went into the living room to watch some T.V., and Rosalie followed.

"So you guys are going to be staying here, huh?" she asked us. We nodded in response, a little fearful of her reaction.

"That's cool," she said. "It will be kind of nice having more girls around." She grinned, and we looked at her in shock.

"I didn't know you liked us," said Alice wearily.

"Of course I do!" said Rose. We could practically see the fakeness oozing out of her pores. Alice and I exchanged a glance, silently deciding to just go along with it for now. We'd be out of here soon enough, right?

"So Rose," I said, "we can call you 'Rose', right?" She nodded apprehensively. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well," she began, "I like to paint my nails, or go to the spa, or go shopping." At the mention of Alice's favorite pastime, her eyes lit up and I groaned inwardly. I like shopping as much as the next person, but Alice takes it way too far. I could almost see her dreams of the three of us shopping…and if they included me almost passing out after six hours, they would probably be visions of the future.

"You've been dating our brother for what, two years now? And we know almost nothing about you," said Alice.

"What do you want to know?" asked Rose.

"Who you are, where you come from, if you have any siblings," I told her. "We just want to get to know the woman who is most likely going to be our future sister-in-law."

"Well, my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale," she began. "I'm 23 years old, I have a younger half-brother, and my parents are divorced. I don't really talk to my mother much, or my brother." We motioned for her to continue, and she looked at us. "I'm graduated college last year, and got my degree in massage therapy. I'm planning on doing a private business. Um, I don't know, is there anything else you want to know?"

"What's your brother's name; do we know him?" asked Alice.

"His name is Edward, and I don't know. Like I said, we don't really talk unless it's at family gatherings; even then, all we say is 'hi'." My eyes widened. How many people under 23 were named Edward; and, how many young people with that name don't like to be called Ed or Eddie?

"How old is he?" I choked out.

"Um, he's…let's see," she thought for a minute. "20? No, he's 21. Why?" Alice stared at me, and I shook my head.

"Just wondering," I told her, giving my sister a meaningful glance. After that, we basically watched T.V. in silence. When we heard Emmett return home, we gave him a hug and retired to our room.

"Do you think she knows what he did?" asked Alice in a whisper. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. If she did, would she have mentioned him so casually?" Alice shrugged and rolled over onto her back.

"I hope she doesn't know," she said. "It would be kind of nice to have a willing shopping partner."

I giggled. _Yes, it definitely would_, I thought to myself.

**Jon POV**

After the phone call I received from Emmett, I knew that something had happened. Bella hadn't looked quite the same when I saw her. She looked almost like she was glowing, but she also looked haunted. Happy and ruined at the same time. I wished I knew what had caused the latter, but I'm pretty sure Emmett's call told me what I needed to know.

Emmett and I had never been close; that is, until the day he saw the look on my face when Bella and Alice left for a double date.

_Flashback_

_Bella and Alice were dressed up, getting ready for their dates. They were going out tonight with two guys named Mike and Tyler. I knew them, and hated them. They only wanted to get into the girls' pants, and I would do anything to make sure Bella didn't get hurt._

"_Jon, thank you so much for helping me not be so nervous," giggled Bella. I gazed at her lovingly, wishing I could know if she felt the same for me._

"_No problem," I told her. "I'm just happy you're feeling better." I smiled at her, while inside I was dying. Why couldn't I just grow a pair and ask her out? It didn't matter; she would probably never like me that way._

_The doorbell rang, and the girls raced to answer it. When they got there, however, they stood for a minute; making the guys wait I assumed. I spotted Mike when they finally opened the door, and I almost threw up at the look on his face. Bella waved one last time to me, and I waved back half-heartedly. It should be _me_ she's going out with, not that ugly, childlike Newton._

_The door closed, but I just stood there for a minute staring at it._

"_Which one?" asked a voice behind me. I jumped and turned to face Emmett?_

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_Which one are you in love with?" he clarified._

"_I d-don't know w-what you're talking about," I stuttered. He sighed, shaking his head._

"_Dude, you've got it bad," he said. "I mean, even I can see that you're in love with one of my sisters. So tell me, which one is it?"_

"_Bella," I answered, depressed. Even her older brother could see it; why couldn't she?_

From that day on, Emmett had taken me under his wing. Bella never noticed me, which is why I had chosen to go to Texas for college. I missed her too much though, so I begged my brother to come up north with me.

Emmett had a little following. It wasn't a gang, by violence standards, but we did what he asked with no questions. We knew not to doubt anything he said; a few years ago some guy had talked back…nobody ever saw him since. The rumors ran from "Emmett killed him" to "the guy up and moved to Alaska". No one actually knew what happened, and I didn't really care. Our gang didn't go around beating up little old ladies, or even other thugs. When someone close to us was hurt, that was the only time we used violence. We generally used the "eye for an eye" approach. So if Emmett wanted me to destroy Bella's boyfriend where the sun doesn't shine, then that must mean…

OH MY GOD!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have another Jasper/Bella story up if y'all want to read it; it's called "He Hates Children", so check it out!**

**P.S. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner…real life called :-( and probably will some more in the future (not to mention major writer's block).**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

_Inside, I built a wall  
So high around my heart,  
I thought I'd never fall  
One touch,  
You brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses,  
Scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time  
I'd let someone in_

_-You Had Me from Hello, Kenny Chesney_

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up early. Alice was still sound asleep next to me, so I crawled out of bed as quietly as I could. After my shower, I decided to make breakfast. I grabbed some eggs and started cooking.

Just as the toast was popping, the bacon was sizzling, and the eggs were ready to come off the stove, Emmett and Alice both appeared in the doorway looking as if they just woke up.

"I smell food," Emmett announced sleepily.

"Where is it?" demanded Alice. I laughed. Despite how tiny my twin sister is, she could almost out-eat Emmett; and that was saying something.

"Breakfast is about to be put on the plates, so why don't you guys grab a seat at the table," I told them. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in the shower," said Emmett. I nodded my understanding. At least there was one other person in the house who didn't demand food as soon as she smelled it.

The four of us ate breakfast quietly. Alice and I were going to get an application from the same place Jon lived. Being neighbors with our best friend aside, we actually did love the place. After Alice and I washed the dishes, Rose and Emmett left; to go to their jobs, presumably.

When we got to Hillside Manor, the complex where Jon and his brother lived, we quickly grabbed an application. Walking back to the car, I tripped over the curb of the sidewalk and landed on my knees with my face against something odd. As I grabbed whatever kept my face from greeting the sidewalk, I realized a moment too late that my hands were grasping denim. I immediately let go upon my realization and fell back, landing flat on my ass.

"Ow," I muttered to myself, feeling my face burn as I found myself once again staring at the crotch my face had just been acquainted with.

"Are you alright?" asked a male voice laced with concern and amusement, its only purpose to fuel the fire on my face. As I lifted my eyes first to the hand that was reaching to help me up, then to the face that the hand (and crotch) belonged to; I vaguely heard Alice.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? What happened? I was almost to the car when I realized you weren't with me and I was talking to myself and – Hi, I'm Alice, who are you?" She stopped to pause for breath after noticing the man offering his assistance to me. While she was distracted, I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up, giving me an amused smile.

"I'm Jasper. I take it you're Bella?" he asked, never taking his eyes off me. I nodded, still too embarrassed to speak.

"So," Alice drew out the word as long as she could, eyeing up Jasper and nudging me. I found my voice.

"Right. Thank you for catching me." I could feel my blush rising _again_ as I thought of just how he had caught me.

"Not a problem," he assured me with his smooth voice. I raised my eyes to his blue ones and gave him a little smile before feeling Alice yank me back to the car.

"Wait!" called Jasper. We turned to look at him, and I saw an odd expression cross his face. "Will I see you again?" I looked at Alice, who was very nearly squealing.

"Yes," I called to him. I laughed at the relieved expression on his face, and it was my turn to drag Alice to the car. She slid into the driver's seat as I got in next to her.

"Bella!" she squealed as soon as we were situated. "Did you see him?! He's so gorgeous and he helped you up even though any moron can see that you're a natural klutz and his eyes, they're so blue and…" she kept going, but I had stopped listening. My heart sunk as I realized she had a crush on him.

Wait. What was my problem? I had just met the man today, and only because I did a face-plant into his crotch! _My, what a nice crotch it was, though._ No! It wasn't right. How could I feel such a connection to a perfect stranger? _But he was such a gorgeous stranger. _Snap out of it! Alice has an obvious crush on him anyways, and I couldn't do that to her. As I warred with my "other self", I realized Alice was asking me a question.

"What?" She grinned, casting me a sideways glance.

"You like him, don't you? You were blushing so hard back there; I thought you were going to burst into flames!"

"Alice! I was blushing because my face had just met his crotch before I even knew his name!" Whoops. I did _not _mean to tell her that. Her mouth made a perfect little "O" and then she burst out laughing.

"You _do_ like him! I knew it! You so should have seen the jealous look on your face when I started talking about him. Did you think I wanted him?" I blushed furiously.

"Yeah," I mumbled. She giggled again, pulling into a spot in Emmett's parking lot.

"You know," began Alice, "it's okay to be attracted to someone else. I know you were…unavailable for a while, and it's going to be awkward, but I personally think it would be good for you to get back out there as soon as possible." I appreciated her for not mentioning Edward's name, but I really didn't want to have this discussion right now.

"I'm fine; I don't need a boyfriend right now. Besides, I have my child to think about now. I don't want to get mixed up with the wrong guy and have him or her get hurt."

Alice nodded, thankfully understanding where I was going. "So, are you going to tell Emmett about _Jasper_?" she teased. My eyes widened. Tell him I met a gorgeous guy by putting my face in his crotch? No thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Soon we're going to be speeding things up through Bella's pregnancy. (And yes, I **_**had**_** to add Carlisle!)**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

_It's too much work  
And I'm spent.  
It's too much pressure  
And I'm bent.  
I've got no time to move ahead,  
Have you hear one thing that I've said?_

_-Running Out of Days, 3 Doors Down_

**APOV**

Emmett thought I didn't know about his little friends. Bella didn't, and it was better that way. She would just freak out about Emmett being in a "gang". But unfortunately for Emmett, I knew all about them; who they were, what they did, and how he was the boss. I knew as soon as he found out about what Edward did, he would send someone after him.

So I cornered Jon.

On Saturday, I woke up before Bella for once. I skipped out so as not to wake her, and called our best friend.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Jon! It's Alice."

"_What the hell are you doing calling me at 6:30 in the morning, Alice?"_

Oops. In all my excitement I had forgotten what time it was. Oh well, he was awake now.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"_Yes! Can it wait?"_ Boy, he was grumpy.

"No, silly! If it could wait, don't you think I'd have done just that?" I heard him sigh.

"_What is it you want, you evil pixie?"_

"Well…"

"_Spit it out, or I'm going back to sleep and turning my phone off."_ Damn.

"I want to know what you know about what Emmett's going to do about Edward."

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Sure you don't. That's okay, I'll just tell Emmett-"

"_No! Don't tell Emmett anything. We shouldn't be talking about this over the phone though. Where and when do you want to meet?"_ Ah, I loved the power I had over some people.

"How about Cindy's, in an hour?" Cindy's was an ice cream shop.

"_Cindy's won't even be open!"_ I sighed.

"Okay, just let me go find Emmett…"

"_I hate you. I'll be there."_

"Love you too," I giggled.

I got there about five minutes before Jon did, and I watched as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You look like hell," was my greeting.

"Thanks. This horribly annoying bitch woke me up too early and blackmailed me to meet her here. What are you doing here?" he joked. I laughed, and hugged him in apology.

"Sorry," I told him. "But I need some information."

"What kind?" he asked.

I explained to him about how I knew Emmett would want to retaliate for what Edward did, and asked if he knew who was going to be doing it. From the pained look on his face, he did.

"Who is it?" I begged. I had to know. Jon sighed.

"It's me," he said. I squealed, thankful that it was my closest friend.

"I want to go with you," I informed him immediately. He looked outraged.

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea what Emmett would _do_ to me if he knew I took you with me?!"

"Well, you'd probably have a few broken bones, some bruises…nothing that won't mend!"

After begging, pleading, and some elusive blackmailing, I got Jon to agree. He made me swear on my life to never tell Emmett, and I obliged.

"You know," I told him, "it's only right that I get to help avenge my twin sister."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "Just please, _please_, don't let Emmett find out." I nodded, grateful to just be going. "And if I tell you to leave, you go. Don't disobey me, okay? This won't be exactly safe." I received a stern look, and I knew I had to do what he said.

"Tonight," he told me, "he's going to be alone. Meet me at UMass at 11:30pm. Do _not_ be late." I nodded and thanked him again as we got into our cars.

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning to an empty house. As I rolled over, I saw the clock. 9 am! Damn, I slept late. When I sat up, I felt my stomach churning. _Uh-oh._

I raced to the bathroom before the contents of my stomach ended up all over Emmett's floor. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth and then sank back into the bed. _Great. The morning sickness begins right...now._ _Lucky me._

Since everyone was gone and Alice had the car that we shared, I decided to be productive from home. I called the doctor, and they agreed to squeeze me in today.

I wandered into the kitchen, eyeing the food in the fridge. After making and successfully eating breakfast, I sat down at the table to fill out the application for the apartment. Just as I was signing my name, Alice walked in the door.

"Hey," I said. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I thought there was a sale at Babies 'R' Us, but that's next weekend," she said, looking anywhere but at me. We never could lie to each other, but I figured if it was important she'd have told me so I shrugged it off.

"Okay well, just sign this and we can give it to the office at Hillside Manor. Also, I have a doctor's appointment today, my first one. Wanna come?" I asked as she signed her name below mine.

"Are you kidding me?" she squealed. "Of _course_ I want to go!"

With that, we grabbed our things and headed off to Hillside Manor.

_**Later that day**_

"Stop fidgeting," said Alice. "You're making me antsy!" I laughed out loud. Me, make my hyperactive twin antsy?

"I'm just a little nervous," I said. "What if there's something wrong with my baby?"

"There's nothing wrong with them," said Alice. "They're going to be the perfect little boys ever!"

"Them?" I questioned. "What makes you so sure it's twin boys?" She shrugged.

"It's just a gut feeling I have," she told me and winked.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse wearing scrubs that had pacifiers on them was standing in the doorway looking for me.

"Just Bella," I told her with a nervous smile on my face, getting up to follow her.

After I was set up on the table, Doctor Cullen walked in and I nearly fell off the table. He was beyond handsome, with platinum blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. He had an easy smile, and I felt my blush rising. _He's going to be my doctor?!_

When Dr. Cullen laughed and answered in the affirmative, I realized I had spoken out loud. I didn't think it was possible for my face to be redder than it already was; apparently I was wrong. When it came time for the internal exam, my face was on fire and I prayed my body wouldn't respond to what Dr. Cullen was going to be doing. Luckily, it didn't, thanks to all those tools and my twin sitting where I could see her.

The ultrasound showed a picture of something the size of a peanut, and I felt tears falling down my face as I listened to the sound of my child's "very strong" heartbeat.

"Can you tell if I'm having twins or not, yet?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"I can only hear one heartbeat, but we should be able to confirm that before long," he told me with a wink.

"Hah," I said to Alice as soon as he was out the door. "Only one." She laughed and handed me my clothes.

Walking out the door, I let myself fantasize about what Alice had said; twin boys. I sure hoped I'd have a lot of help if I was having more than one baby. Suddenly I realized just how much I had to do, and 7 months did _not_ seem like enough time to do it!

**A/N: In case I didn't make it clear, Bella is 2 months pregnant now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here comes my shitty attempt at violence…I can be a very violent person when provoked but for some reason I don't write it well.**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

_You see,  
Little sister don't miss  
When she aims her gun_

_-The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia, Reba McEntire_

**EPOV**

It had been a very long day. Word had gotten around campus that Bella and I had broken up, and I figured she had been true to her word and not told anyone about what I did. I felt bad, I really did; but give me a break! I had been two _long_ years, and she still hadn't given me any! Once I had started, I just hadn't been able to stop.

The girl was such a tease. She would always wear skin tight clothing, and then expect me to just look and not touch. Every time I had tried to take it further, she would whisper "I'm not ready yet" and look into my eyes with her big brown ones.

I had loved her. I still did, if I was being honest with myself. But the bitch had the nerve to cry when I was fucking her. She fucking _cried_. If that wasn't a blow to a man's ego, I didn't know what was.

I landed on my bed with an "oomph", thankful that the last chick had decided to go home before passing out. All the sex was great, but none of it was as good as when I deflowered Bella. God, just thinking about it made me hard again.

I checked the clock as I pulled my pajama pants on. It was 11:15, and I had a class the next morning at 8. Fuck that, I was _so_ not going. I grabbed my headphones and put them on, raising the volume to drown out any background noise.

I was almost asleep when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me off my bed.

"What the…" I mumbled as I landed on the floor, the cord from the headphones getting tangled around my neck. The hand that had grabbed me yanked the headphones off, nearly decapitating me in the process.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I yelled, trying to understand what was going on.

"Doesn't matter," a strange male voice said. He had his foot on my chest, with my back against the floor. Suddenly I felt a boot hit me in the ribs. What the fuck?! Steel toed boots! I'm so fucked.

**APOV**

I watched as Jon rammed his foot into Edward's side over and over again, wincing each time he did. He also broke Edward's nose and both legs. When he was almost dead, Jon rolled him over onto his back and gave me a curt nod.

I walked over and promptly stomped on the area between his legs, making sure my foot connected with his penis and his balls. He let out a strangled scream, rolling as much as he could in his broken state.

"_That_ was for my sister, you whore bag," I told him. Then, just for good measure, I brought my foot down on the same spot again.

When we left, he was unconscious. I didn't want him to die because then tonight would be pointless.

"Should we call an ambulance?" I asked Jon quietly. He looked around, then nodded. Luckily, the area we were in was empty. Jon walked over to the payphone in the corner and dialed 911, then left the phone hanging as we walked away.

Once we were at the cars, I hugged him.

"Thanks so much for letting me come," I said.

"Not a problem," he answered in a gruff voice. I pecked his cheek and walked back to my car.

-

When I got back to Emmett's house, Bella was sleeping but Emmett was watching T.V.

"Where were you?" he asked warily.

"This chick I know; her dog just had puppies and I thought maybe I could get Bells one to cheer her up. They're ugly little things, though," I said, making a face. Emmett chuckled. "Good night."

"Good night, kid," he said. I went into Bella's and my room and showered, then changed into my pajamas. It had been a long night, but I was happy with the results. I briefly wondered as I fell asleep how a guy with a broken dick would walk.

**Jon POV**

I was such an idiot for bringing Alice with me. Emmett would have _my_ dick on a platter if he knew. The look on her face when she stomped on Edward's balls was totally worth it though. She had seemed so elated to finally be able to avenge her twin; who was I to stand in the way of twin love?

I parked in front of my building and just sat in the car for a while, thinking about how the night had gone. When I felt like I was ready to go in the house, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed one number.

"_Hello?"_

"It's done," I said, and hung up.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it took me a loooong time to write lol. Next chapter should be the normal length!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I've been stuck with the worst case of writer's block ever. Hopefully this chapter will kill it, and I'll be able to move on. Wish me luck!**

**P.S. Bella is now 11 weeks pregnant.**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**_

_God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_-Bless the Broken Road, Rascal Flatts_

**BPOV**

Alice was muttering angrily at something when I walked into the kitchen the next morning. With a laugh, I realized she was trying to fill out the application.

"Need some help, dear sister?" I asked her. She shot me a glare.

"Sure do, _sister dearest_," she said with a playful sneer. I sat down next to her and slid the papers in front of me, taking the pen she offered.

When we finished filling everything out, I jumped up.

"Where are you going?" asked Alice, confused.

"To get dressed, so we can go turn this in," I told her.

"Ah, anxious to see Jasper, huh?" I scowled, even as a light blush lit up my cheeks.

"No, that is _not_ why I want to go so soon. I really want to be out of here so we can start buying baby things," I said quickly, hoping to distract her with shopping. It worked.

"Oh my God, I had no idea we were ready for that! But I should have, there's so much to do, and to buy, and I need to figure out how I'm going to decorate the nursery…"

I left her mumbling to herself, heading to take a shower. Suddenly, the smell of the shampoo hit me and I bolted out of the stall, praying I would make it to the toilet in time.

_Great, the morning sickness starts…now._ This was _definitely _not a perk to being pregnant. Neither were the mood swings, but anything was better than looking forward to puking my guts up every morning. Thankfully, it had started late so the doctor thought it wouldn't be too bad; and of course, it would hopefully end in a week or so.

I finished puking, and got back in the shower. It was time to buy a new shampoo, sadly. I reminded myself to make sure I told Alice not to use that shampoo either…at least not for the next week.

When I got back into the kitchen, I saw Alice eating a bowl of cereal. As she was spooning a bite into her mouth, I snatched the bowl and dumped it in the sink.

"Okay, you're done. Let's go!" I squealed.

"BELLA! I was eating that! Now I have to make myself something else to eat…" she trailed off, glaring at me.

"No! Eat when we get back, please?" I gave her my best puppy dog look, and she caved.

"Fine, but you're cooking us lunch. A _big_ lunch."

"Okie doke! Let's go!" I grabbed my purse and Alice's and zipped out the door.

"WAIT!" called Alice. I halted in mid-step, cringing as I thought of what else she could possibly want. "Bella dear, are you forgetting something?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"I don't think so," I said, honestly confused. Alice got impatient.

"Bells, what the _hell_ are you wearing?" I looked down, noticing the pajama pants and slippers, as well as the tank top with no bra.

"Oh, snap!" I hollered, running back in to change my clothes. I would have died if anyone had seen me in those clothes.

When I finished changing, I ran back out to the parking lot and jumped in the passenger's seat of the car, waiting for my slow-ass twin. She came walking out at a normal pace, laughing. When she got in the car, she turned to look at me before she pulled out.

"So you _are_ excited to see Jasper. I knew it," she gave me an evil smile.

"What makes you think that?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Bella, what time is it?" I looked at the clock in the car.

"7:23, why?"

"What time does the office open?"

"Umm…"

"9, Bells. The office opens at 9." I knew that. The fire on my face told the world that I knew that. I was just hoping against all odds that Jasper would be awake and out when we got there.

Yes, I admit it. He's gorgeous. I want to get to know him. But obviously I'd be taking things slow, especially after what happened last time. Not to mention I have my baby to think about. And who knows if he's even single, let alone looking for a girlfriend? So, I have resigned myself to just being his friend…at first.

Luckily for me, Alice couldn't read minds.

We pulled into the parking lot of Hillside Manor and parked to wait. We got out of the car and sat on the trunk, thankful for the first cool day in a long time. As we sat there just looking around, I saw a guy coming out of Jon's building in nothing but a pair of red and blue plaid boxers, scratching his stomach as he yawned.

I nudged Alice, and we ogled unabashedly. Suddenly he turned in our direction and stared, then waved. We waved back and he started walking over to us. My face began heating up at the thought of this hottie in nothing but his underwear coming over to talk to us.

As he got closer, I realized I recognized him and my jaw dropped. Alice almost fell off the trunk of the car laughing when she recognized him too.

"Hello, ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you on this fine morning, albeit slightly early?" asked Jasper. My jaw was still in my lap, so Alice answered.

"We're actually just here to give the office our application. My sister was too excited to sit around at home and wait until they open," she told him, casting a sly glance my way. It wasn't until she kicked me, _hard_, that I found my voice again.

"Hi," I whispered, and then cleared my throat. I prayed I would die before my blush became too red. "Hey," I tried again, thankful that my voice sounded stronger.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," said Jasper with a wink. If I had any hope that the heat in my face would die down, it was gone. "So you two are planning on moving in?" We nodded. "Well alright then," he continued in his slow drawl. "I'll finally have some sexy neighbors to hang out with. Well, I've got to get going, or I'm going to be late for work. Maybe I'll see you guys again sometime?" He directed the last part at me, and all I could do was smile and nod. "Bye," he said seductively.

By the time he was gone, I was a mini Niagara Falls.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I loved some of the reviews I got!! To **_**edward is my homeboy**_** and **_**NCChris**_**: All I can say is don't worry ^_^ Cryptic enough? Good lol.**

**Bella is now 24 weeks pregnant.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Jon is mine…forever and ever!**_

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last_

_-Wake me Up When September Ends, Green Day_

**BPOV**

The morning sickness lasted about three days, and I couldn't have been more grateful. Today, Alice and I were moving into our new three bedroom apartment; and I must say it would really be nice to get away from Rose. Not only were she and Emmett loud as all hell, but there was just something about her that was off. I wondered occasionally how close she and Edward really were.

Speaking of Rose, she wasn't with us today. Emmett and Jon had offered to help us move, and we readily accepted. Alice had already painted our rooms.

She did her room a cool green with very light blue trim, and mine a soft blue with white trim. For the nursery she had two different choices, depending on if I had a boy or a girl. She was adamant about the fact that I was going to have a boy, but dropped the twin idea. _Thank God._

For a girl's room, she wanted to do pink with lace everywhere. I nixed that idea immediately; pink was too cliché in my opinion. Sure, I'd let my baby wear pink, but a pink room was a bit too much. Her next idea was light lavender, with a big drawing of Tinkerbell on one wall; little Tinkerbells on the other 3 walls. I loved that; Tinkerbell was always my favorite character.

For a boy's room, we decided on a mural. It would have rolling meadows, and a cottage on a hill. She had yet to actually draw the mural, so I was a little apprehensive. I knew anything she drew would be gorgeous, though.

Alice was going to paint the baby's room tomorrow; today I was finding out the sex and verifying the number. She had really freaked me out when she mentioned twins; her hunches were too often correct.

Emmett and Jon were thundering in and out of our ground floor apartment, carrying all the furniture and then the smaller boxes. They had almost refused to even let me carry my purse in, but I drew the line at that. Alice was flitting around, incredibly proud of her handiwork. Truth be told, so was I. She had done an excellent job with the painting, and now she was doing a great job telling the guys where to put things. I left them to sort out the apartment and took a short walk. I was behind Jon's building scoping out the scenery when I heard a twig snap. My instincts immediately went on alert, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. My heart was beating as fast as humanly possible, and my mouth was dry. Until I heard his voice.

"What are you doing out here all alone, sugar?" I turned, relief written all over me.

"Jasper!" I ran up to him and hugged him, forgetting that he didn't know I was pregnant. When he let go, he looked down at my stomach in confusion.

"Not that I'm not thrilled with that type of response, but what's _that_?" He pointed at my protruding belly, looking so utterly bewildered that I couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be the baby growing in me," I giggled. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I could never figure out when the right time might be, and then we didn't see each other for a while…" I trailed off, feeling dumber for each second the silence ticked on. Jasper scratched his head, and then shrugged.

"Doesn't change who you are," he said with a small smile. "I don't think, anyway." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, so I just confirmed his previous statement with a laugh.

"Is there a daddy in the picture that will rip my balls off if I ask you out?" he asked, looking scared.

"No, but there's a couple uncles," I said, grinning. He sighed with relief.

"Uncles I can handle, boyfriends or whatever I can't," he laughed. Then he turned serious. "So will you go out with me? On a date, I mean."

"I don't know," I said slowly. "I mean, I guess one date is okay. But if you want to get close to me, I'm going to need to know that you're okay with this." I rubbed my belly for impact.

"Sure, sure," said Jasper. "Just give me some time to process it, and I should be fine. So, this Friday then?"

"Give me some time to get settled," I laughed. "I have a doctor's appointment today to find out the sex if you want to come," I added hesitantly. I didn't know if he'd want to do that type of thing with me so soon, but it couldn't hurt to ask. Luckily, he did.

"Sure, I'd like that," he said, smiling. "Just let me change out of my work clothes and I'll meet you…when?" I checked my watch.

"Oh shit! We're leaving in about five minutes. I can't believe I lost track of time! My brother's probably freaking out. Meet me by the car you saw us at the last time, okay? See you soon!" I called, walking briskly back to my apartment.

"Where the hell have you been?" boomed Emmett. I cringed internally.

"I was just taking a walk around, trying to familiarize myself with the area," I told him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Ali, we have to go, are you ready?"

"Yup!" she called. "Just let me…ah, there it is! Okay, let's go!" We both kissed Jon and Emmett on their cheeks and thanked them for helping us.

"Make yourselves at home," I called as we ran out the door. When we got to the car, Jasper was already waiting.

"What's he doing here?" whispered Alice with a grin.

"I invited him. He asked me out today!" I squealed.

"Oh my God! Did you say yes? When did you see him?" She gasped. "You weren't checking out the _scenery_," she accused.

"Well, actually I was…at first. Then he came along," I said dreamily. When she elbowed me, I laughed and got in the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper said their hellos, and we were off. Jasper kept us laughing throughout the entire trip. Once we got to the doctor's, however, he was silent.

"You okay?" I whispered to him after I had signed in.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just not entirely comfortable with doctors." I tentatively took his hand, and he latched on gratefully.

"Isabella Swan?"

The three of us got up and headed in. Dr. Cullen walked in and smiled when he saw Jasper.

"Well, hello. Is this the father, Bella?" he asked. I blushed…of course.

"No, this is Jasper. He's a friend of mine and Alice's." They shook hands, and when Dr. Cullen listened to the heartbeat Jasper looked a little green.

When the ultrasound picture came up on the screen though, Jasper looked positively entranced.

"Is that…? And that! And what about that…?" was all he could say. If you didn't know better, you would think the baby _was_ his. I liked the idea of that; probably more than I should have.

"Would you like to find out the sex today?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Yes please," I managed, my voice quivering.

"Congratulations," he smiled. "It's a boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Don't shoot me if the medical stuff is wrong…I know nothing about it, nor have I ever been pregnant. (And never will I be, if my mother gets her wish lol) Also, I apologize in advance for the bouncing between POV's.**

**Bella is 38 weeks pregnant.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_A people person,  
Some days people annoy me  
I'm growing edgy,  
Wednesday's title: Avoid Me_

_-Breathe, Newsboys_

**BPOV**

The last few weeks have been heaven and hell. Hell because…well, because I'm about ready to pop. Heaven because Jasper hasn't left my side since the first doctor's visit I dragged him to. He's been such a sweetheart, helping Alice and I get ready for the baby. I had been so happy about his involvement with a child that's not even his, that I had discussed possible names with him. Nobody knew the name I had chosen yet. I had actually chosen two names, and couldn't decide which one I liked better. My final decision was to see my baby boy and then choose.

The nursery was all set up, thanks to Jon and Emmett. Jasper was a little upset that he hadn't been able to help, but I explained that my brother was entitled to certain things; especially after he had given me a place to stay in the beginning.

Jasper didn't know about Jon, and I preferred it that way. I knew eventually I would have to tell him, but I definitely didn't need his possible insecurities during the last weeks of my pregnancy.

I was taking one last look through the nursery and fantasizing about my baby before I went to pack for the hospital. Alice had insisted I do it immediately, "just in case".

I walked into my room and pulled out a small duffel bag, setting it on the bed. I grabbed my most comfortable pajama pants (fuzzy and blue plaid with a little picture of Tinkerbell on the side of the left knee) and one of Emmett's old shirts. I also grabbed a book to read (I didn't know if I would have any free time) and deodorant, along with the outfit Alice had already picked out for me to return home in. It looked dressy yet comfortable, and for that I was grateful.

I zipped up the bag, but when I picked it up I felt a twinge in my stomach. I ignored it momentarily, thinking it was probably Braxton-Hicks. As I reached the kitchen, though, I felt warm liquid gushing down my legs.

_Fuck._

**JPOV**

I was headed into my apartment after picking up a few last minute things for the baby. I seriously wished Bella would tell us the name she had chosen, so we wouldn't have to keep saying "him" or "the baby".

_Only two more weeks_, I thought to myself. My phone rang just as I opened the outside door of the building I lived in.

"Hello?" I heard a scream in the background that sounded suspiciously like Bella.

"_Jasper! Thank God. Get to the hospital, quick. Bella's in labor!_"

Huh?

"Huh?" I repeated out loud. Eloquent, I know. Unfortunately, Alice was already off the phone, so I had to take a minute to replay what she had said.

Wait.

Bella's in labor?

_Fuck_.

**BPOV**

"FUCK WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE CALLING YOU STUPID WHORE! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL GODDAMMIT BEFORE I FUCKING ASS RAPE YOU WITH A DILDO!" Boy, I sure was pleasant when I was labor. Alice looked petrified, and I was momentarily apologetic for screaming at my twin. That moment didn't last long.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THE FUCKING PHONE! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING CRASH US, AND THEN YOUR FAVORITE FUCKING SISTER AND NEPHEW WILL BE DEAD! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? HUH?"

"I'm try-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. JUST GET ME TO THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL _NOW_, BEFORE I TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!"

"BELLA! I'm trying to fucking call Emmett and Jon so they can be there for the birth, too," said Alice crossly. Well fuck. I can't wait until she gets her ass pregnant, and then we'll see who's cross with whom when she gets contractions. Speaking of…

I took a deep breath; ready to scream again when Alice interrupted with the best news I had received so far.

"Look! We're here!" I squealed, forgetting about the pain my beloved son was causing me at the moment.

"Thank God," I breathed.

**JPOV**

I ran into the emergency room feeling like a fool. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know what I was going to do when I got there. Would she want me in the delivery room? Would I want to be in the delivery room? I wasn't sure if my stomach could handle it.

Just as I reached the desk, two guys ran in behind me and nearly shoved me aside.

"Bella Swan, please," they asked the nurse.

"Just a moment," she said in a monotone.

"Bella Swan? _Jon_? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked my brother.

"Jasper? Bella's my best friend, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked. _Uh-oh_.

"Uh…" I trailed off, trying to think quickly. My brother knew I had gone and fallen for someone, but he hadn't known who. Luckily (or maybe unluckily), by the narrowing of his eyes I could tell he'd probably figured it out.

"It's _Bella_?" he asked. "Shit Jazz, you can't."

"_What's_ Bella?" boomed the big guy next to Jon. I had all but forgotten he was still there.

"Uh, Jasper, this is Emmett, Bella's older brother." Jon looked nervous now, and I must admit that I did as well.

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

"Whatever, just tell me what Bella is," he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Bella Swan, room 321." I fucking loved nurses now.

"Em, let's go see Bella and then when everything is calmed down, we'll figure it all out. Okay?" Brothers, too.

When we reached the room, we paused before entering. Suddenly a loud scream tore through the hall.

The three of us looked at each other nervously and headed back to the waiting room without a word.

**BPOV**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, TWO?! YOU TOLD ME I WAS HAVING _A_ LITTLE BOY! NOT _TWO _LITTLE BOYS! WHAT IN GOD'S FUCKING GREEN EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO MED-AAAAAHHHHHH!" My rant was cut short by my _second_ child pushing through my itty bitty birth canal. Yes, that's right. My _second child_. The fucking doctor down at the receiving end of my body was too _stupid_ to realize that I was pregnant with fucking _twins_. When I could breathe again, I continued.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IMBECILE. HOW THE FUCK COULD A MAN IN YOUR POSITION NOT KNOW IF A WOMAN IS PREGNANT WITH _ONE_ OR _TWO_ CHILDREN?! YOU NEED TO FUCKING GO BACK TO MED SCHOOL AND LEARN WHAT THOSE LITTLE MACHINES DO, SO YOU DON'T CURSE SOMEBODY ELSE WITH-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I swear to fucking Christ, I am _never_ having sex again. A loud cry suddenly pierced the air, and I had never been more grateful for the end of something in my life.

I rested back against the bed and smacked Alice for laughing at me.

"God, Bells. I never knew you could be such a funny bitch. Maybe you should go into labor more often," she joked.

"I hate you," I moaned, ignoring her attempt at humor. "You fucking cursed me with that fucking hunch of yours. _Twin boys, Bella. Oh it would be so much fun, Bella. Two little boys, Bella._ I fucking hate you, Ali." She just laughed some more.

Dr. Cullen came back into the room, looking a bit nervous. _Good_.

"Dr. Cullen, I want to apologize for what I said back there," I told him. Most of it was the truth, but I didn't have to be such a jackass about it.

"Don't sweat it," he chuckled. "You've just made my hall of fame. I've never heard so many oaths out of a woman during childbirth before." Great, now I was a fucking celebrity.

"Where are my children?" I demanded. "I want to see them."

A nurse came in with my boys, followed by Jasper, Jon, and Emmett. I ignored the nagging feeling in my gut that had to do with those three, and just studied my beautiful babies. The nurse grabbed their birth certificates and a pen.

"Do you have names for them?" she asked me.

"I do," I smiled. "William Steven Swan and Aidan Carter Swan."

_My two little heavens, and eventually, my two little hells._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so glad you all liked Bella's ranting last chapter. To answer Jazz2305, no. Dr. Cullen and Edward are not related in this story, Edward's last name is Masen. For VampireBitch, it's coming, don't worry! For acw1, Edward has pretty much been laying low ever since his little visit from Jon and Alice. He's been making sure he stays away from anyone who may be associated with Bella and/or her family in any way. Make what you want from that ;-)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_Why are we keeping secrets?  
Why don't we both come clean and begin?  
I don't have the heart to hurt again  
Why are we keeping secrets?_

_-Keeping Secrets, Christine McVie_

**BPOV**

I was exhausted. There was just no other way to put it. I hadn't had a single hour of sleep since we brought the boys home.

I loved them, I really did. But I just wanted them to shut up for one goddamn hour. I was ready to break down when Emmett brought Rosalie by. Alice had been helpful…to an extent. She loved dressing them, but she was terrified they were going to puke on her so she refused to feed them. And change their diapers. And bathe them.

I hadn't spoken to Jon since I had come home from the hospital. We weren't fighting or anything, but he kept saying he was busy whenever I asked him to stop by. Maybe he thought I would try and con him into babysitting. Maybe I would, if I had thought of it.

Emmett had kept silent on the subject of Jasper, and both men have been taking careful measures to make sure they weren't here at the same time.

I opened the door after hearing a knock. Alice was, yet again, gone. She had left under the pretense of needing to run some errands, but I knew that she was yet again shopping for outfits that the boys would either destroy or grow out of in a week.

"Emmett, Rose, what a nice surprise! Are you here to take custody of my children?" I joked.

"Yeah, as if Bells. If I wanted children I'd already have one of my own. _One_, Bella. You do know that the number one is less than two, right?" Emmett kidded.

"It's all that idiotic doctor's fault," I said sulkily. I loved both of my boys, but I had to admit it would have been much easier for me if I only had one. If given the choice, though, there was no way I'd give up either one of them.

"Can I see them?" Rose asked excitedly. The boys were about a month old, and today was the first time she was here.

"Sure," I said. "Come on."

I brought her to the nursery while Emmett made himself at home in my living room. Liam was lying quietly in his crib, watching his mobile move; while Aidan was cooing loudly. Both of their faces broke out into identical grins when I moved my head into their views. I lifted Aidan and handed him to Rose, then lifted Liam. We brought the babies out to the living room to see their uncle.

"They're adorable," Rose said quietly after a pause. She looked perplexed, and kept glancing at me with odd looks.

"Thanks," I said, smiling widely. Then I grew quiet. "They look just like-never mind," I said hastily at Emmett's glare. They really did look exactly like Edward. They had my hair color, but his unruly hair and his green eyes. I had hopes that they would grow into their hair, but only time would tell.

Both of them had crooked grins. I would have to learn to steel myself against them, or they would run rampant over me all the time.

I thought it was kind of funny that they were born on Friday the thirteenth. October 13th, to be exact. Alice had the time of her life dressing them up for Halloween. Aidan fussed loudly, but Liam just stayed quiet. Liam was my shy little boy; he didn't really like it when anybody but Alice, Emmett, Jasper, or myself held him. Aidan on the other hand, loved new people. He would ham it up for anyone new who came his way.

All in all, they were really good boys. Liam only cried if he needed something or if I was nowhere to be found. Aidan would cry if he wasn't being entertained to his liking. Speaking of…

"Just tickle him," I said to Rose as he started to whimper. "That's his 'I'm bored' cry." She did, and he began gurgling instead of crying.

Rose grinned. "He's so easy to please," she said, staring at my son. I wasn't very comfortable with the way she watched him, but I figured anyone would do the same if they too had just realized they were an aunt.

I knew she knew who the father was. Or, I should say, who the sperm donor was. Jasper was more of a father to my boys than Edward ever could be.

"Alright, it's time to go," she said wistfully as she put Aidan in his swing. "Thanks for letting us come by."

"Not a problem," I told her. I gave Emmett a careful hug, and showed them the door. As Emmett was about to descend the stairs, I called Rose back.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, please?"

"Sure. Emmett, go ahead and I'll meet you at the car." He nodded and continued.

"What's up?" she asked. I hesitated.

"I know you know," I said quietly. She looked confused for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"I do," she said. "But I don't know the story. So really, it's not much of my business, is it?"

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully.

"Maybe one day I will know the story?" she asked. I studied her quietly for a moment, thinking ahead.

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully. "But not anytime soon. Please don't take offense. It's just hard for me to go through."

"No problem." Rose gave me a tentative hug, then skipped down the stairs.

"What is she up to, little man?" I said absently to Liam. He just gurgled and touched his hand to my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm not sure either."

**A/N: I'm still going to be skipping ahead a bit, until the twins are about two years old. This story is in no way finished, and believe me – you'll know when it is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is going to be the hospital scene between Jasper, Jon, and Emmett. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**JPOV**

_Flashback_

_I ran into the emergency room feeling like a fool. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know what I was going to do when I got there. Would she want me in the delivery room? Would I want to be in the delivery room? I wasn't sure if my stomach could handle it._

_Just as I reached the desk, two guys ran in behind me and nearly shoved me aside._

"_Bella Swan, please," they asked the nurse._

"_Just a moment," she said in a monotone._

"_Bella Swan?_Jon_? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked my brother._

"_Jasper? Bella's my best friend, what are_you_doing here?" he asked._Uh-oh_._

"_Uh…" I trailed off, trying to think quickly. My brother knew I had gone and fallen for someone, but he hadn't known who. Luckily (or maybe unluckily), by the narrowing of his eyes I could tell he'd probably figured it out._

"_It's_Bella_?" he asked. "Shit Jazz, you can't."_

"What's_Bella?" boomed the big guy next to Jon. I had all but forgotten he was still there._

"_Uh, Jasper, this is Emmett, Bella's older brother." Jon looked nervous now, and I must admit that I did as well._

"_Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand._

"_Whatever, just tell me what Bella is," he said, narrowing his eyes at me._

"_Bella Swan, room 321." I fucking loved nurses now._

"_Em, let's go see Bella and then when everything is calmed down, we'll figure it all out. Okay?" Brothers, too._

_When we reached the room, we paused before entering. Suddenly a loud scream tore through the hall._

_The three of us looked at each other nervously and headed back to the waiting room without a word._

_End Flashback_

Alice came out into the waiting room, grinning at us. "Boys!" she shouted. Emmett, Jon and I hollered in excitement. Emmett was the first to calm down.

"What do you mean, _boys_?" he asked. "I thought she was only having one."

Alice giggled. "Yup, so did she; the doctor, too, apparently. She was cursing him with her every breath. But they're so adorable!" she squealed.

"What are their names?" I interjected. Emmett glowered at me, but I ignored it.

"William Steven and Aidan Carter," said Alice. "She wants to call William 'Liam' for short. Aidan's older by about two minutes."

_Twin boys_, I thought. _What a handful. I think I can handle it though…if she still wants me there. And if Emmett allows me to be there._

Alice skipped back to Bella's room, and Emmett stood in front of me.

"Now that we know the kids and my sister are okay, tell me exactly what Bella is," he demanded. I swallowed nervously, glancing at Jon in the hopes that he would help.

"Nuh-uh, bro, this is all you," he said. _Pansy_.

"Er, well, I've been kind of seeing Bella," I said in a rush. Emmett looked thoughtful, and I wasn't sure if that was my cue to run or not. _No running. You love Bella and the boys; you can't just leave them because her big brother scares you._

Wait, back up. I don't love Bella.

_Sure you do, you just don't know it yet._

Like hell I do! I barely know her; all I know is I like her a lot.

_You looooove her._

Fuck you.

_Mmk._

Great, now I was arguing with my head. Meanwhile, Emmett had asked me something.

"Huh?" I said intelligently. He shook his head impatiently.

"I _said_, do you know how the boys were conceived?" he repeated, glaring at me. I shook my head.

"No, and I don't really care. I figured if she wanted me to know, she would have told me. Right?" I said the last word shakily, looking at Jon for confirmation.

"Bella was raped," said Emmett. "By this douche who was her boyfriend for two fucking years. She was still a virgin, and he got tired of waiting and just took it from her. Bastard didn't even bother to use protection," he continued. All the blood drained from my face. _How the fuck could someone do that to this sweet young woman?_

"If I hear anything, _anything_," he repeated, "about you hurting her whether you put your hands on her, your dick in her, or you're fucking later for dinner; I'll fucking tear your balls off myself. Got it?"

I gulped. "Got it," I said.

"Good," he bellowed, clapping me on the back. I stumbled forward then righted myself, hoping that had gone unnoticed. It hadn't.

"Now let's go see my nephews," grinned Emmett.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's only one little scene. I'll post again soon to make up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The twins are a year old now. Sorry it's so short, I really couldn't think of anything else to put. I'm going to be trying to make the chapters a bit longer now, so the updates might be a bit slower; not to mention I also have a couple ten page essays to write, and school's being a bitch to me right now :-P I will be updating whenever I can, though.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_What day is it?  
And in what month,  
This clock never seemed so alive_

_-You and Me, Lifehouse_

**BPOV**

Who knew that throwing a birthday party for one year old twins would be so easy? _As if._ Whoever thought that had another think coming.

I was lucky; my boys were the only children in our little group of friends. The party consisted of the Liam, Aidan, me, Jon, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Of course, that didn't stop them from giving the twins massive amounts of gifts. I honestly thought Jasper and Emmett had competed to see who could give them the most.

Jasper won.

Liam's first word was "Mama", which warmed my heart. Aidan's, of course, was "no". Now, the boys both knew "mama", "no", "yes", and "daddy" (for Jasper) as well as a bunch of other words. I loved that they called Jasper "daddy". His face lit up like a Christmas tree when Liam first said it, and Aidan followed suit soon after.

They both also had a habit of saying "Unka" for Jon and Emmett; and "ah-ah" for Alice.

Speaking of Alice, she (of course) had dressed the boys for their party. Liam was in blue overalls with an orange t-shirt, and Aidan was in the same blue overalls with a turquoise t-shirt. She insisted on dressing them the same, but in different colors for special occasions. I didn't mind it every so often, but I was not having my children coordinate their clothing for the rest of their lives.

Jasper had taken to sleeping over often, staying in my bed when he did. We still hadn't gone beyond kissing, and I felt the need to keep it that way. I was still scarred from what Edward had done, and I was terrified that Jasper would do the same. He understood completely, and I suspected someone had told him what happened. I didn't mind; as long as no one else knew, and I didn't have to tell him myself.

Whenever Jasper slept over, Alice spent the night at Jon's. Shortly after the twins were born, we learned that Jon and Jasper were brothers, and I was furious with Jasper. I fought with him, calling him on all the times he had refused to visit or anything like that. To my surprise, after a long talk with both Jon and Jasper I learned that Jon had refused his visits. I didn't know why, but it really wasn't any of my business.

Alice and Jon were dating now. She had harbored a secret crush on him for years, and I was thrilled for her. Sisters dating brothers…it sounded so cliché but it was easy to set double dates.

The day after the twins' birthday, Jasper was babysitting them. I was going to visit Rose, since Emmett was working. This was the day that I was going to tell Rose what had happened between me and Edward. I knew Emmett was close to proposing, and I didn't want him to make a mistake; I just wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into if she said yes.

I knocked on the door, nothing but my purse for moral support. The door opened, and there stood Rosalie looking nothing less than perfect in her pajamas.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked, opening the door wider so I could come in.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at her. "I was just hoping we could have that talk today. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure, sure. Make yourself at home; I'll put on some coffee."

With cups of steaming coffee in our hands, we sat on the couch facing each other. I sighed.

"As you obviously know," I began, "Edward is the father of my children." Rose nodded, watching me intently.

"We dated for two years. On our second anniversary, he raped me. I was a virgin before then, and it hurt like hell. I made it back to my room, but not before he warned me to tell anyone who asked that it was consensual.

Alice and our friend Jake found me in the middle of a breakdown. I didn't say a word to anyone for almost two months, until I realized I had missed my period. I had Alice bring me a pregnancy test, and it came up positive.

We went to our parents for money. Obviously, I couldn't raise what I thought was one child on campus, let alone two. My father insisted I get an abortion, and when I refused they were appalled. I left; I haven't spoken to either one of them since then. I don't plan to, either.

Emmett, as you know, took us in. He helped us find an apartment, and helped support us until we could afford to support ourselves. Shortly after we had moved in, Emmett came by to visit; I'm not sure if you know about this." When she shook her head, I continued.

"He had received a letter in the mail, addressed to me. It was a check from my father; the check contained the exact amount that it would take to get an abortion. I ripped it up and haven't heard from him since.

I don't want Edward to know about Liam and Aidan," I concluded. "He doesn't deserve to know, so I'm asking you as a friend and possibly future sister-in-law: please don't tell him. I'm terrified every day that he'll try and take them from me, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without them. Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Rose said quietly. "That's just awful. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She had tears running down her face as she hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling a weight lifted off my chest; but instead of the freedom, I only felt another being put down in its place.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, things are getting progressively more hectic around here. I won't be updating as often as I used to, but this story will continue! So thank you all for sticking with me through my little "slump".**

**The twins are a little over two years old.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_I was used to the cold for so long,  
That I couldn't feel anything.  
And I shivered and stared like a beggar,  
Who won't lift his hands._

_-Where You Belong, Newsboys_

**BPOV**

My two sons were getting bigger and bigger every time I turned around. At least, that's how it seemed. They had really attached themselves to Jasper, which worried me slightly but for the most part I was thrilled that he even wanted to be in their lives, let alone as their father. The biggest issue we've had to deal with when it came to the kids' questions, was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Jasper and I were sitting on the couch enjoying a mid-day movie while the boys played on the floor in front of us. Suddenly, Aidan whispered something in Liam's ear, and Liam came over to the couch. He climbed up and sat between us, turning to look at me._

"_Mama, are we adopted?" he asked curiously. My eyes grew wide, and when I looked at Jasper he had panic written all over his face._

"_No, you're not," I told my younger son, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my lap. "Why do you ask?" Liam shrugged._

"_Aidan told me to ask you." I laughed quietly, motioning for Aidan to come over as well. He did, climbing into Jasper's lap._

"_What do you boys know about adoption?" I asked them._

"_At the park today Leah told us she was adopted. She doesn't look like her mama or daddy, either," said Aidan._

"_Just like we don't," added Liam sadly. I lifted his chin._

"_You might not look like me, but you are definitely mine. Mama carried you two for almost a whole year while you were in my belly!" I said, hoping to make them laugh. They did, but quickly sobered down._

"_But what about Daddy?" asked Aidan._

"_Is he our real daddy?" Liam chimed in._

_I looked up at my boyfriend of two years, the only "daddy" my sons had ever known. His face had pain written all over it, as if he expected me to tell the boys that Jasper wasn't their real daddy; and as if he thought the boys might love him less because of it._

"_Well let's put it this way," I said, turning my attention back to the twins. "Do you love Daddy?"_

"_Yes!" they chorused._

"_Do you want him to be your real daddy?"_

"_Yeah!" Liam hollered, launching himself at Jasper and just missing Aidan's head with his knee. Aidan joined in and Jasper tickled them both until they could barely breathe._

_End Flashback_

I was able to skirt around that question, but I knew I'd have to tell them eventually. The boys were all too smart for their own good. I sighed to myself, and finished folding the laundry. Jasper was coming over later today, and I wanted to finish cleaning the house while the boys were still napping. When he got here, I was going to head over to Emmett's house for a few minutes to drop off our grandmother's ring.

**EmPOV**

"What are you talking about?" I was looking at my girlfriend in a new light; unable to comprehend that she was the same person I had spent four years of my life with.

"I'm saying that she should at least tell Edward that he has children. I mean, what if he's changed? He might want to be a part of their lives!" Rosalie yelled at me. I sat down on the couch.

"Edward _raped _Bella," I said slowly. "Would you let your rapist see your child if you were in her position?"

"That's the point, Emmett," she growled. "I've never been in that position. But Edward's my freaking _brother_, -"

"Half-brother," I interrupted. I immediately felt like an ass. Of all the things I could have corrected her on, I had to choose the one that meant nothing?

"Whatever Emmett," Rose scowled. "Point being, he's my blood, and those two kids are my nephews. I _know_ Edward, and he would never cold-heartedly rape a girl. Bella must have been asking for it in some way."

I saw red. There was no other way to describe it. My entire vision was clouded in the color red, and I wanted nothing more than to kill this woman for talking about my little sister that way.

"Pack your shit," I hissed. "And don't ever contact any of _my_ family again – and that includes _my_ nephews."

**BPOV**

"Bella must have been asking for it in some way," said a voice behind my brother's door. I froze. _Asking for what? She can't be saying what I think she is…right?_

I knocked hesitantly on the door when I didn't hear anything for a few minutes. The door swung open and Emmett's face drained of all color when he saw me standing there.

"Bells!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I simply held out my hand, which held the ring. When he saw it, there were tears forming in his eyes. Without a word, I hugged him as hard as I could. I wasn't sure of what had just happened, but something told me he wouldn't need it anymore.

I heard Rosalie stomping up behind Emmett, and we stepped out into the hallway to make room for her. She had two pink suitcases with her and a murderous look on her face when she saw me.

"I'll come back when you're at work to pick up the rest of my things," she told Emmett. "I'll leave the key here."

"Make sure you do," he said gruffly. She huffed and stepped out into the hall to pass us and without thinking I stuck my foot out slightly. She tripped and landed on the floor, one of her suitcases landing on her. Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh, and her face was completely red.

"Laugh it up, slut," Rose said to me. "We'll see who has the last laugh." With that, she got back up and left.

"Are you alright?" I asked my big brother. He nodded slowly, his eyes on the spot where we had last seen Rosalie.

"What did you hear?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Enough," I said lightly. "Come on back to my place, we'll order some pizza and pick up some beer on the way. Jasper's going to be there, and Jon and Alice will stop by in a bit." Emmett nodded and turned to look at me. The pain etched on his face was heartbreaking, and I wished with all my heart I could take it away. I briefly wondered if this was how he had felt when I had been raped, but pushed that thought out. Right now, my biggest priority was my brother.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The plot thickens!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Liam and Aidan are all mine though.**_

_Jesus take the wheel,  
Take it from my hands,  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go,  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on_

_-Jesus Take the Wheel, Carrie Underwood_

**BPOV**

I woke up early to both of the boys jumping on the bed. Jasper had slept over the night before and was unconsciously shielding his balls while he slept. The twins had landed on them so many times that now he almost always slept on his stomach, but when he didn't he kept one hand placed firmly over them.

"Momma, momma!" the boys chorused. I groaned.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to hide under the covers without getting a knee in my ribs.

"It's sunny out," grinned Aidan.

"Can we go to the park today?" asked Liam. I peeked out from my shelter.

"Sure," I sighed. "But let mommy and daddy get ready first, okay? Why don't you guys go watch cartoons or play with your Lego's while you wait?" Before my sentence was finished, they were out the door and a loud crash came from the living room. I groaned again as I pulled the blankets off of me.

"Jazz," I said, "get up; we're taking the boys to the park today." My poor boyfriend rolled over and buried his head under his pillow.

"I don't wanna," he mumbled. I giggled.

"Do you want to stay home today?" I asked gently. He really had been a doll the past two years, doing everything a loving father would for boys that weren't even his – biologically, anyways. I had actually spoken to an attorney about putting his name on their birth certificates and having him adopt them. I didn't want to mention anything to Jasper about it though; I wanted it to be a surprise for as long as possible. When I had everything done that I could do, I was going to ask him about it and let him finish the process if he wanted.

"Naw," he groaned, stretching. "Just let me jump in the shower." He sat up, yawning as he walked over to the bathroom.

To my utter surprise, both boys were dressed when we walked out after getting ready. Well, they were as dressed at two year olds could be. Liam had his shirt on backwards and his pants were unzipped, and Aidan's shirt _and_ pants were inside out. It was an adorable sight, and I made Jasper take pictures of them before and after. We decided to bring the camera to the park with us since we never really got to take the boys out for a day.

We loaded the boys in the car and headed for their favorite park. It was almost exactly halfway between our apartment and their Uncle Emmett's place, and Emmett sometimes met us here when we went out.

The twins took off screaming toward the slides after unbuckling their own car seats. Liam still had some difficulty with his, but Aidan always (and I do mean always) made sure he helped him with it before taking off on his own.

My boys were so good to each other. I sighed to myself, thinking about how grateful I was that they had each other, despite the fact that I was adamantly against twins when I was pregnant.

"Something wrong, darlin'?" asked Jasper, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. I leaned into his touch.

"Nothing at all," I told him with a small smile. "I was just thinking about how the boys are so good to each other, and very good for us."

"I know what you mean," he said. "We barely ever have to tell them something twice. And they help each other out when they have troubles…" he trailed off, realizing that he was telling me what I already knew. A faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, and I laughed.

"It's quite alright," I murmured, kissing his cheek. "It's not like we have many people to gush about them to, so why not do it to each other?" He smiled a heartbreaking grin, and I fell even more in love with him.

"I'm going to play with the boys," said Jasper after we had watched them for a few moments. They kept looking over and waving every couple of minutes, and I cherished each wave since I knew in a few years they'd be "too cool" for their parents.

"Alright," I said, "I'm going to pull out a book then. Have fun!" He laughed and took off.

I pulled out a worn copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and began to read. I had read the book in my junior year of high school and had immediately gone out and bought a copy. It was my all time favorite book, despite the fact that I preferred more modern novels.

The sound of children's laughter rang as I read through a few chapters, when suddenly I looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, surprised by his arrival.

"Hello to you too," he laughed. "Listen, I told the boys I'd get them ice cream, can you watch them for a few minutes?"

"Of course I can. Where are they?"

"Over by the tunnels," said Jasper. "You can't always see them because of some of the walls, and they love to go through the tunnels."

"Okay," I said, glancing in that direction to see if they were visible. They weren't, but I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing near the tunnels. When I blinked, the figure was gone. I shrugged to myself, trying to get rid of the bad feeling that was plaguing me.

I looked over to see Jasper standing in line at the ice cream truck, trying to decide what he wanted. When I still couldn't see the boys, the feeling in my gut got to be too much for me and I took a walk over to where the twins were supposed to be.

"Aidan?" I called, ducking under a bridge every few feet. "Liam? Where are you guys?" When I received no answer, I tried again. Hide-and-seek was their favorite game, after all.

"Liam, Aidan!" I called again. "Daddy's got your ice cream, so come out and eat it now before it melts!" Again, I received no answer. I started getting annoyed, refusing to let myself worry.

_They're absolutely fine_, I told myself. _They're just being children; they're only hiding. They'll come out in a minute when they hear Jasper. Right?_

I turned around to see Jasper jogging toward me.

"Can't find them?" he grinned. I shook my head, pushing my worry back down. "Hold the ice cream for a minute," he said, handing me the cold treats.

"Boys, I have your ice cream. If you don't come out right now Mommy and I are going to eat it!"

There was no answer, and I finally began to worry.

"William Steven and Aidan Carter," I called. "If you don't come out right this instant, we will never come back again!" My voice had a note of panic in it, and Jasper came crawling out from under the tunnels.

"They're not in there," he told me breathlessly. My eyes widened, and I immediately turned to the nearest woman, pulling out the camera. I turned it to the picture that was taken this morning, and showed it to her.

"Have you seen these two boys?" I asked, praying for her to say "why yes, I have! In fact, they just went over to the bench you were sitting on to wait for their ice cream" and give me a bright smile.

Instead, she stared at the photo and wracked her brain.

"I did," she said slowly, "but I saw them walking toward the entrance of the park a few minutes ago." She looked at me with pity in her eyes, and I wanted to strangle her.

_My boys are not missing!_ I wanted to yell. _They're only hiding! So wipe that look off your face before I do it for you!_

But I only thanked her and weakly ran for my cell phone with Jasper at my side.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up a lot sooner than is normal, just so you guys won't hate me :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know you all hate me for the cliffy last chapter, but please bear with me! This little dilemma is going to last a few chapters, and you will see many different people's points of view. So please be patient! :-)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. Emmett's thugs were totally my idea though.**_

**JPOV**

"My babies, my Liam, my Aidan, my baby boys…" Bella was mumbling to herself constantly, none of which was helping the police.

As soon as the woman had told her that she saw the twins headed for the entrance, we had run for the bench where our stuff was. Bella had collapsed as soon as she saw our things, so I had pulled out my own cell phone and called the police. As soon as they got here, mothers and fathers alike had been pulling their children out of the playground and were now trying to get the cops to tell them if they had anything to worry about if they took their children home.

Exasperated by the worriers who weren't even involved, the police told everyone to leave their numbers with an officer and they would get back to them. Bella was unfazed; even when I wrapped my arms around her she sat as though she were alone, still mumbling about the boys.

"I took my eyes off of them for less than a minute," I mumbled to an officer. Dwyer was his name; he was young but looked competent. "I was just running back to Bella to explain that I was going to get them ice cream. She never even got a chance to see them, so they must have disappeared then."

"Do you know what they were wearing?" Officer Dwyer asked as he jotted something down in his little notepad. I squinted, trying to remember their outfits through the haze in my mind. Suddenly a vivid memory shot through me, one of Bella packing the camera to take with us.

"I have a picture," I called as I ran to grab the diaper bag. The boys may not have been babies anymore, but the diaper bag was still incredibly useful for carrying snacks or juice, or even just for storing stuff that we might need. I pulled the camera out of the bag, turning it on. It automatically went to the last picture taken – the "after" picture I had taken when we had fixed the kids' clothes. I let out a rough sob at the sight of the two of them, so happy and carefree. I could only hope that they were okay, that they were being treated well and weren't taken for malicious reasons.

I shoved the camera into Officer Dwyer's hands, explaining that the picture was taken only a few hours ago. He nodded, then requested that he keep the camera for a while and I obliged, obviously.

"Now for the hard part," he sighed, attempting to prepare me. "Is there anyone who might be upset with you or your family, someone who would take your sons to hurt you?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't think of anyone, but then I wasn't very close to Bella's family except for Alice.

"I don't think so," I said, "but let me ask Bella." I walked over to where she was still sitting, cradling her body. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Bells," I said softly, "are you listening?" She made no move to answer me or even acknowledge me. "Bella," I tried again. "You need to snap out of this. Our boys need you. The police need to know if there is anyone who might be upset with you or us, someone who would take the kids as payback."

Bella lifted her eyes to mine, and the pain in them broke my heart. In that moment I vowed to never let anything hurt her or the boys ever again. But first we would have to get the boys back.

"I don't – I don't think so," she mumbled. "Um, Rose broke up with Emmett, and she was pissed at him. But what does that have to do with the twins?" I sighed and kissed her temple.

"Her brother and his girlfriend split up," I told Officer Dwyer. "But Bella doesn't think that has anything to do with the kids. I'm going to call him and her sister."

I called Alice, and she agreed to call Emmett while she was on her way. She didn't have any idea of who would do this either.

"Mr. Whitlock," Officer Dwyer called. I went over to him.

"Are you the biological father?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Why?" I asked, feeling slightly defensive.

"I was just curious," he said calmly. "They don't look anything like you or their mother. Since you're not the biological father, there's a chance he might be involved. Do you know who he is?"

"I don't," I said regretfully. "Bella's sister Alice is on her way, though. She knows everything." Dwyer nodded, and I went back to sit with Bella.

**RPOV**

"Where are we going Auntie Rose?" asked Aidan. He was my favorite; Liam was too shy to be shown off.

"We're going to see your daddy," I said absentmindedly. It had been a breeze taking them from the park. As soon as that idiot Jasper had turned his head, the boys had seen me and came running up.

"But Daddy was at the park," Liam piped up, confused. I groaned.

"He's not your real daddy," I said as I drove the car.

"Yes he is," both boys insisted.

"Okay, whatever," I sighed. No point in arguing with two year olds. I was positively giddy at the thought of whatever was coming next.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I must say, reviews that have nothing to do with the chapter that was written (i.e. "update soon" or "hurry up with the next chapter, please") do **_**not**_** encourage me to write more. In fact, they make me want to not write, although I do my best to write anyways for all of my **_**useful**___**reviewers out there.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_There ain't nothing fair in this world_

_There ain't nothing safe in this world_

_And there ain't nothing sure in this world_

_And there ain't nothing pure in this world_

_If there's something left in this world_

_-White Wedding, Billy Idol_

**APOV**

I was on my way to see Jon when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up, expecting to see my boyfriend of almost two years on the caller ID, but instead it was his brother.

"Jasper?" I asked by way of greeting. "What can I do for you?" As well as Jasper and I got along, we never just called each other.

"It's the boys, Ali," he said, sounding broken. "They were kidnapped. The police want to know if anyone is holding a grudge against Bella or them; can you think of anyone?"

I gasped and allowed myself 30 seconds of panic. When I calmed down, I vowed to avenge my sister and my nephews.

"I can't think of a single person who would want to take them…" I trailed off thinking of Edward. "I'll call Emmett and meet you…where are you?"

"We're at the park. You know, the one that's halfway between our place and Emmett's."

"Okay, see you soon." I hung up with Jasper and immediately dialed Emmett.

"Em," I said when he answered. "Meet me at the boys' favorite park. They're missing." I hung up on him and called Jon.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," I said quietly. "Liam and Aidan are missing. Can you meet me at the park?" I felt like crying when I finally said their names.

"Oh my god," said Jon. "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can; I just got out of the shower. Hey Ali," he said quickly before I hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too."

Emmett and Jon arrived at the park almost simultaneously, right when I was in the middle of explaining the asscrack that is Edward Masen.

"He raped Bella about 3 years ago," I said bluntly. The officer looked surprised.

"We never got a report about it," he said.

"That's because she never filed," I retorted. "Can we ignore that part for a minute while we get to the part that helps you find my nephews?"

The poor guy blushed, and if it were any other situation I would have laughed and then apologized.

"Ok, so tell me about Edward."

"They dated for about two years, and then on their anniversary he decided he was tired of waiting for sex and raped her. None of us has ever heard from him again," I told him.

"And none of you reported the rape?" Officer Dwyer asked incredulously. I was just about to start screaming at him when I felt two hands on my shoulders. Emmett and Jon were behind me.

"The rape is _not_ the important part right now, Officer," Jon said icily.

"The only thing you should be focusing on right now is finding our nephews," added Emmett.

Officer Dwyer gulped audibly and nodded.

"Okay, which one of you is Emmett?" Em stepped forward so he was next to me instead of behind me.

"I am," he said.

"Your sister said you broke up with your girlfriend recently. Is that true?" I gasped. Emmett and Rosalie had broken up? There was something that was bugging me about that…it hit me while Emmett was in the middle of explaining their fight.

"Rose is Edward's brother," I moaned, my eyes wide. "Oh my god, how did I not think of this before?"

I immediately had two big men trying to hug me, telling me it wasn't my fault. After realizing what I had said, Emmett launched into a full description of the fight they had, including how she thought Bella should have given Edward the chance to see the boys.

**RPOV**

The drive was finally over. The boys had been getting restless and I was _not_ cut out to deal with that while driving.

"We're here," I sang, turning the car off and getting out to open the back door.

"Why are we here?" asked Aidan.

"What are we doing here?" asked Liam.

"I want my daddy," mumbled Aidan.

"I want Mommy," cried Liam.

_Christ_ I wished they would shut up. I ignored them and grabbed their hands, pulling them up to the front door where I knocked.

When I got no answer, I peeked in the driveway and sure enough, the car was here. I knocked again, and then let myself in.

"Edward?" I called, dumping my purse on a table by the door. "Edward!"

"What?!" he hollered from upstairs.

"Come on," I said to the twins, "let's go surprise your daddy."

"Daddy?!" they chorused, an excited look on their faces.

"Yes, your daddy," I confirmed, and I led them up the stairs.

When we reached Edward's door, I knocked and waited for him to open it. He did, an annoyed look on his face until he saw the twins. Then his eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this?!" he asked, staring at them.

"_This_ is your children," I said. "Liam, Aidan, say hi to your daddy."

"That's not our daddy," said Aidan stubbornly while Liam just looked like he was about to cry.

"That one's right," said Edward, pointing at Aidan.

"They're Bella's sons," I said quietly. "She had them nine months after you had sex with her. They have your hair and your eyes, for fuck's sake. Whose do you think they are?"

"I don't give a shit whose they are," he hissed. "They are _not_ mine. Give them back, Rosalie."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I went through all this trouble just to get them to you, and now you want me to give them back?" Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What trouble?" he asked suspiciously. _Oops_. When I didn't say anything, he got pissed. "Did you fucking _kidnap_ them?! What the fuck were you thinking?! I don't even want them! Give them back Rose, or so help me Christ I'll give them back myself."

"No!" I cried. "Look, just spend some time with one of them. You'll love them, honest." I could see the wheels turning in his mind as he eyed the boys.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll take that one." He pointed to Liam, whose lip began quivering.

"That's Liam," I told him. "William Steven. He's the shyer of the two; are you sure you want him?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he snapped. "Give me the boy and fucking _leave_. Maybe I'll take the other one tomorrow or something."

I shrugged. Whatever, at least my plan was beginning to work. "Mom will be so excited to know she has two grandsons," I said giddily.

"No!" Edward half yelled, his face draining of all blood. "I mean, don't tell Mom yet. I want to get to know them myself first."

I nodded; that sounded reasonable. "Okay, whatever. I'll be back tomorrow around 3 for you to decide if you want to take Aidan. See ya!"

With that I skipped out the door, Aidan in tow. I could hear Liam crying upstairs, and I felt bad for a minute. _It's all Bella's fault that they're scared to be around their own father_, I thought.

"Come on," I said to Aidan. "We're going back to my house."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Now you get to see what Edward thinks of all this! By the way…He is fully recovered from the beat-down, although his nuts tend to be extra sensitive ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Edward POV**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the _fuck_ was my sister thinking?!_

I stared down at the two year old in front of me who was staring back up at me. His lower lip was quivering, and I prayed to God he didn't start crying again. I had never liked kids, and certainly never wanted any.

"Hey kid," I said to him.

"Hi," he mumbled, his right hand searching fruitlessly for something next to him. I assumed that maybe he was looking for his brother or something; I didn't know how twins worked.

"Can you tell me your mom's name?" I asked him gently. He nodded.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he intoned. "My name is William Steven Swan, and my twin brother is Aidan Carter Swan. We live with our mommy and daddy at 53 Hillside Manor, in Ware." I blinked. Did all two year olds know this much?

"Who's your daddy?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock. What's your name?" William questioned, looking up at me.

"My name is Edward," I told him. "Look, William, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. If you're good, you can see your mom in a little bit, okay?"

"My name is _Liam_," he said snidely. "Nobody calls me William. Only mommy does when she's mad at me." Oops.

"Right. Sorry Wil - _Liam_."

"Where's Aidan? I want my brother," Liam started sniffling. _Shit_.

"You can see Aidan in a bit," I told him. "For now, what do you say we go back to your mom?"

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "Do you mean it? I can see my mom and dad?" I nodded, feeling a strange urge to insist that I was his father. _That's stupid_, I told myself. Even if I had donated the sperm that made him, I couldn't call myself his father. Not after what I had done to Bella. I regretted it sometimes, but other times I was just grateful to finally be getting some on a regular basis.

Now I was just happy that I had disappeared afterwards. This way she couldn't pawn the kids off on me, or come after me for child support. Not that I thought she would, but who knew women? Look at Rosalie.

I dumped the kid in the backseat of my car and turned the radio on. It was a bit of a drive to find Ware, but Liam was quiet the whole way. Of course, it probably helped that we stopped at McDonald's and he was now full and pleased with his toy.

When we pulled into the parking lot of Hillside Manor, Liam finally piped up.

"Daddy's car isn't here," he said. "Neither is Auntie Alice's. Where are they, Edward?" I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I asked. "Look, I'll just leave you right here and you don't move until someone you know comes up to you, okay? If a stranger comes up to you, or if Auntie Rose does, you scream as loud as you can. Got it?" The kid nodded, and I helped him out of the car.

"See ya, kid," I called as I pulled away. _One down, one to go. Rose is going to kill me._

**BPOV**

I suddenly felt a burst of hope shoot through me. Immediately knowing that it came from one of Alice's feelings, I called her over.

"Home," she said, not beating around the bush. Jasper drove me while Jon drove her. Emmett followed in his own car.

When we pulled into the complex, the first thing I saw was my little boy standing outside our building playing with a small toy car. I flew out of the car before it stopped.

"Liam," I called, running over to him. "My baby, oh Liam, are you okay?" I sobbed.

"Momma! Momma I'm fine," he grinned. "Auntie Rose took me and Aidan for a ride, and we met this nice guy and he brought me back. He said I could see Aidan in a little bit. Is he with you?" My heart lifted and broke at the same time, as my little guy looked around for his brother.

"No baby, Aidan's not here yet," I said, pulling him into a hug and lifting him up. I buried my face in his neck, hugging him as tight as his little body could handle. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around us from behind, and small hands rubbed my back. Jasper was cuddling us close to him, and Alice was in front of me hugging us. When her hands went to my face, I realized I was crying.

"What did the man look like?" I asked Liam when I had calmed down.

"He had the same eyes and me and Aidan," he said excitedly. "His hair stuck up like ours does, too. Mommy, Auntie Rose said he was our daddy. I thought Jasper was our daddy?" I felt sick. Jasper took Liam from my arms and hugged him tightly.

"I am your daddy," he said to my son. "That man helped make you, but I take care of you and love you. Is that okay with you?"

Liam nodded fiercely. "I love you too Daddy," he said hugging Jasper's neck.

**A/N: I know it's short, but in all fairness I've been updating quicker than normal. Next chapter is Aidan!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Time for round two!**

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a cat with a tick on his neck, waiting for the vet appointment. :(**_

_My grey skies are gone  
'Cause you're back in my arms  
Right back where you belong_

_-Together Again, Glen Campbell_

**EPOV**

On the drive back to my house, I couldn't help but wonder if Liam was okay. I pulled into my driveway, and just as I decided to have Rose bring Aidan over now – before she could find out about Liam – I looked up and there she was; childless.

I got out of my car, seething and – was I _worrying_? What the fuck's wrong with me?

"Where's the kid, Rose?" I asked, looking around.

"I could ask the same of you, Edward," she sneered. "You don't leave a kid unattended while you go for a drive." Before I could think, my anger had my words flying out of my mouth.

"I didn't leave him unattended, you ignorant bitch. He came with me, and I dropped him off at his mother's house – where he _belongs_. I don't want a fucking kid, Rosalie, and you sure as hell have no claim over them. Where's Aidan?"

"Calm down, he's inside. Unlike some people, I wouldn't leave a two year old to fend for himself." How she could still be so calm when I was basically telling her that I gave one kid back and wanted the other was beyond me. I was still wondering what she had up her sleeve when her eyes widened in fear at something behind me. I turned around and before I could see anything I was knocked out.

**Jon POV**

_God that felt good_. As soon as my fist connected with that bastard's face, Alice was on Rosalie. I left them to it, despite my primal instinct to stay and watch a cat fight, and headed inside to find my nephew.

"Aidan! Where are you buddy? It's Uncle Jon!" I continued calling him as I made my way through Edward's mansion. Suddenly I heard a small voice, and the pitter-patter of feet running.

"Unka! I missed you! Are you here to take me home? Where's Liam? And Mommy and Daddy? Where's Auntie Rose? Unka, she's mean; I don't like her." With Aidan's last words, I felt my blood boil. I quickly set him down and lifted his shirt off.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked the boy quietly. He shook his head, confused.

"No, Unka. She was just mean. She made Liam cry, and then she took him away from me." His lower lip jutted out in the most adorable way, and I felt tears prick my eyes as I pulled him close to me for another hug.

_Real men can cry_, I told myself, _especially when their nephew has just been found unharmed_.

I quickly put Aidan's shirt back on after he promised me again that he wasn't hurt. When we neared the front door, I pulled him to the side.

"You need to stay right here, okay?" I said softly. "Don't you move until I say so. Not for Auntie Rose, not for anyone. Got it?" With a nod, I was on my way back outside. The sight that greeted me would have been a major turn on, if one of the chicks hadn't just kidnapped my nephew.

"Alice," I called, "you've done enough. I have Aidan, let's go." Alice looked relatively unharmed, but Rose was another matter. Her hair was coming out in clumps, she had two nice shiners already showing, and her nose was crooked. There was blood in her teeth, one of her arms was twisted in an unnatural way, and she couldn't seem to straighten up. With one last kick to the ribs, Alice turned toward me and smiled sweetly.

_This girl is freaking perfect for me_.

I went inside and got Aidan, shielding his eyes from the view of Rosalie and Edward as we headed to my car. After strapping the kid into his car seat, I straightened up and shut his door.

"I had nothing to do with this, you know," called a voice. "I brought back the other kid once I found out what Rose had done. I was going to bring back Aidan tomorrow at the latest."

I turned around. "You're the reason all of this happened, whether you kidnapped them yourself or not," I told him in a cold voice that surprised even me. "You're just lucky it was Bella, since both of these boys are all her. The only you they have in them is their looks," I sneered. I walked over to him and offered my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up, leaning my mouth close to his ear.

"And if I ever, _ever_ hear that you or anyone even remotely connected to you is near my family again, I will personally kill you myself. I don't care if it's some chick you met in a bar ten years ago; if I hear the name Edward come out of someone's mouth, I will hunt you down like the mutt you are." When I pulled back, Edward's face was drained of all blood. That may or may not have had something to do with his now-broken fingers, but I liked to think it was my words. I turned to see Alice grinning at me, standing outside the passenger side of the car. "Let's go, darlin'" I called as I sauntered back to the car.

The drive home was filled with Alice's excited chatter as she spoke to Aidan. We both wanted to hear what had happened, but we knew the twins would both have to explain it to the police so we decided to leave him be for now. When we pulled up to the complex, our entire group of family and friends was waiting for us.

"Aidan!" screamed Bella as soon as she realized we had him. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly, crouching down so Liam could join in the hug. Sensing Jasper was feeling left out, she pulled him down with them.

"I missed you Mommy, Daddy," said a muffled voice. Jasper chuckled, while Bella let out a watery laugh.

"We missed you too, baby, so much," she cried.

"I missed you too!" piped Liam. Bella finally let the boys go and clung to Jasper, while Liam and Aidan hugged each other fiercely. I heard a snap and saw a flash, and I turned to see Alice taking a picture.

"What?" she asked with a grin when she saw me looking. "It'll be good for showing girlfriends." I laughed loudly and freely, along with Emmett and Jasper as Bella looked horrified at the thought.

"No girlfriends," she said firmly when we looked at her. "I just got them back; I'm not ready to give them up again." Despite her words, she had a small smile on her face as we watched the twins giggling and playing together.

I looked around at our little group, wondering what we would be like in fifteen years or so. I liked what I saw.

**A/N: This is the last real chapter, but I have an epilogue in the works. Hope you like it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it as well! I want to thank you all for sticking with me and faithfully reviewing and/or reading. This chapter is in third person POV.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_Epilogue_

_Fifteen years later…_

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys here?" Aidan's voice travelled softly through the house, as though he was hoping his parents weren't here. Unfortunately for him, Liam's excited voice brought them forward.

"Hey boys," said Bella, leaning in to kiss Liam's cheek. She tried the same with Aidan, who pulled back reflexively but stood still and then blushed slightly when Bella leaned back, beaming. It was time for the boys' double date.

As the boys had grown, so had their characteristics. They were no longer similar in almost every way, but they were still as close as they had been in the womb. Aidan would drop everything he was doing for Liam, and vice versa.

The boys had been five when Jasper proposed and six when Jasper and Bella got married. True to his word, he hadn't pressured Bella for sex even the slightest bit. They ended up waiting until their wedding night, and it was then that they conceived their daughter, Serenity Sky Whitlock. Jasper had adopted the twins at the age of seven.

Both boys remembered the strange bronze-haired man who had brought them home when Rose had taken them away. Both boys knew he was their real father. And both boys could care less. Jasper had raised them like they were his own from the time they were born, and when he adopted them he became their father in every sense except blood. Neither boy had any desire to get to know Edward, and that took a great weight off of both Jasper and Bella's shoulders.

After the kidnapping, Liam and Aidan both took turns explaining to the police what happened. No charges were pressed against Edward at the request of Bella, who still wanted nothing to do with him – good or bad. Rose however, was currently serving a minimum of fourteen years in prison, seven for each boy. She had no hope of getting out on parole any time soon, especially since her own brother came to plead against her.

Bella had seen Edward for the first time since the kids were born at Rose's first parole hearing. She hadn't expected him there, but when she walked in his eyes met hers and they both froze. Instead of turning around and going home, which is what she wanted to do; she walked forward and held out her hand to him. When he took it, she gave it a shake and whispered "thank you". What she was thanking him for, he couldn't be certain. Was it simply for bringing the boys home? Maybe for leaving her alone after what he had done to her? Quite possibly it was because he had been true to his word and left the boys alone, signing the necessary paperwork that would make life easier for them when Jasper wanted to adopt. They could have done it without his help, but it would have taken months longer. Whatever the reason, he simply responded with "you're welcome" and left it at that. He had realized somewhat that what he had done was wrong, and he wasn't sure he could ever make up for it so he didn't bother to try. He would just do his best to stay away from all of them, because he knew that that's what Bella wanted.

Jon and Alice had married while Bella and Jasper were on their honeymoon; they had simply gone to a Justice of Peace while the boys (whom they were watching) were in school. It had been a quiet, simple affair with only the two of them and the officiator, and no one found out until Bella came back and saw the newlywed glow on Alice. The two of them shrieked, squealed, and giggled, laughing at Emmett when his eyes narrowed on Jon's ring. He looked ready to kill the poor guy, but Bella wrapped him up in a hug while Alice did the same with Jon, effectively making it so that Emmett would have to hurt one or both of them to hurt Jon.

Aidan and Liam were the best older brothers a girl could ever ask for. When Serenity was an infant, they took turns holding her and feeding her, and playing with her when she was a toddler. As she grew older, she followed them everywhere they went. Never did she hear the word "no" come out of their mouths, and she got thoroughly spoiled. Tonight she was sulking in her room because the boys had not allowed her to come with them on their date.

"Where's Ren?" asked Liam as he wrapped an arm around his date, a petite brunette very similar to Bella when she was younger. His mother gave him a look mixed with sadness and frustration, because how does one explain to a ten year old girl that her brothers can't have her tagging along on a _date_?

"Excuse me for a moment?" Liam requested of his date, and she gladly obliged. Aidan did the same, and the two of them made their way to Serenity.

"Hey kiddo," said Aidan, plopping on the bed with her. "What's wrong?"

"Go away," came her muffled voice as she lay face down on her pillow.

"Rennie," soothed Liam, smoothing her wavy blonde hair. "Can you sit up so we can talk to you?" She obliged, glaring at the both of them in turn. Her blue eyes were normally warm, but turned to ice when she was angry.

"Do you understand what a date is?" asked Aidan gently. Ren nodded, looking up at him.

"You guys are going to go off somewhere and make out and have fun, and I'm going to be stuck at home with Mom and Dad," she sniffled. Liam chuckled.

"Our date is simply going to consist of getting to know Angela and Jessica. There will be no making out," he explained, trying to look stern. Ren giggled.

"We only want a little time alone with them so we can see if we want to continue dating them," continued Aidan. "How well do you think we'd get to know them if we had to entertain our little sister the whole time?" As he spoke, his mouth curled up into a smile and the boys began tickling her.

"Okay, okay," gasped Red, giggling. "I'm sorry. I hope you guys have fun tonight." She smiled sweetly, and each boy kissed her cheek before leaving.

Back in the living room, the boys muttered apologies to their dates, and Angela spoke up.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly. "I think it's very sweet that the two of you are so concerned about your sister." She leaned up and pecked Liam softly on the cheek, slipping her hand in his. Bella had been sitting on the couch with the girls, going through an old photo album. She turned the page, and saw a familiar picture.

"This picture," she said, pointing to it, "was the first day the boys tried to dress themselves. They were in such a hurry to get to the park that they hadn't realized their clothes were backwards and inside out." All the girls giggled while the twins rolled their eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Aidan. Angela and Jessica nodded, and the boys escorted them out. Jasper came out of hiding once they were gone.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked Bella, wrapping his arms around her from behind while she watched from the window.

"The past," she said simply, turning to face him. "It's been hard, but I'm so grateful for everything that's happened. I'm especially grateful for you," she teased, inching her hands up his shirt.

"Ew, gross!" yelled Ren as she covered her eyes. "My eyes are burning! Oh my god, what have you done?!" Jasper and Bella laughed, and the three of them settled down to watch a movie. Life was good, and from where Bella was sitting it could only get better.


End file.
